Part of the Pride
by ChillyIce
Summary: After an inevitable encounter, Byleth finds herself at Garreg Mach Monastery, not as a Professor, but as a student. If only her father wasn't her professor. Follows the Blue Lions Playthrough with minor changes. Rated T to be safe.
1. Ghost of the (not so) Distant Past

A/N: Hi everyone. I am not so confident about starting yet another fic while I haven't finished the others, but I absolutely love Fire Emblem Three Houses and wanted to write something for it. Now I hope this isn't as terrible as I think it is. I consider this a test chapter to see if anyone is interested in reading. This would follow the Blue Lions route with minor changes.

* * *

Byleth was used to battle. It was necessary with the famed Blade Breaker as a father. She knew the sounds and smells of the struggle and death. But even a lifetime of experience couldn't prepare her for this. She never could be prepared for this. The sheer chaos was overwhelming. She had never seen anything like it. It was loud, her ears filled with the shouts and screams of men, the neighing of Pegasus and horses. Sounds of pain and triumph were deafening. Her lavender eyes could barely take it all in. She blinked against the rain that poured down. Bodies ran past her, but no one acknowledged her presence. She was just a ghost, a spectator. They were close enough to blow her dark blue hair into her face in their wake. The woman stood stoic as she took in everything.

The charging men were blown back as burning fireballs crashed into their line. The smell of burning flesh stung her nose, but she didn't react. She could feel the barest hint of heat from the attack. The mages that cast the spell were speared as Pegasus knights dove from above, their lances gleaming in the dim light. She could hear their dying screams in surprise and pain before they were silent. Byleth stepped forward, her feet sinking into the mud of the battle. The ground was soaked with the rain and blood of men.

A shout from her right made her reach for the blade at her hip that wasn't there. Her lavender eyes narrowed as she let the armored knight barrel past her. The man gave a shout as a blade of wind magic knocked him off his feet. She relaxed her stance and stood straight.

A streak of orange light in the sky drew her attention. The arrow of light crashed in front of her, blowing men off of their feet. Byleth could feel the force of the attack, but her feet remained planted in the mud as her cloak billowed behind her. A ring of fire crackled around the crashed item as its glow diminished to leave behind not an arrow but a sword. Byleth stepped closer not feeling fear in this strange vision.

A man jumped into the clearing made by his weapon. He was older than her father with white hair an a stern face. He reached for his weapon, his large hands grasping the bone-like hilt. The fire that surrounded the man and Byleth died down. She could hear the trampling of hooves as a battalion of cavaliers charged forward. The woman watched in awe as the man's blade became like a whip. Its segmented joints crackled like bone as he swung it. Horses and men screamed as the weapon tore through them. They fell like puppets without strings. The man turned to his ghostly spectator and for a moment Byleth thought he could see her. The clouds above blew away to reveal a portion of the sun as Byleth turned to face behind her.

A woman with green hair and eyes stared at the man. Her golden circlet shone while the white lilies in her head looked unphased at the battle that was roaring on. With the growing light, Byleth could see the man more clearly. He was without armor and blood dripped from an unseen wound at his forehead down his face. His golden eyes were fixated on the woman with green hair as he held his sword back. It started to glow again as he lowered his stance. He swung the blade and its segmented blade whipped across the battlefield. Any remaining men between the woman and man were knocked down. Byleth remained standing, feeling nothing at the weapon had passed through her.

She looked over her shoulder to see the woman press her red lips into a thin line. She readied her own weapon as she ran forward, her heels not even getting caught into the mud. The man's sword returned back, just in time for him to block a strike from the woman. He swung down, forcing her to jump back and away from his blade. The two crashed again and again. Their blades sending sparks in the air. The woman back flipped out of the way just to return and lock their blades. The man pushed her back and she struggled to regain her footing. Byleth took a step forward to defend her, but stopped; what could a specter like her do. The man whipped his sword toward the woman and she turn to allow it to pass with millimeters to spare. The man swung again and the woman rolled under the weapon to dodge it. He struck down, but she held her own sword upright to entangle the whip-like sword. With a grunt, she tossed her weapon aside. The man's sword slipped through his grasped and joined hers in the mud.

The ran to the man and gave him a solid punch to the jaw. Byleth could hear the impact from where she stood; it was impressive. Stunned the man backpedaled and the woman jumped into the air to kick him solidly in the chest. He fell to the ground, struggling to get up. The woman didn't allow it. Pulling a dagger from a hidden sheath, she pinned him to the ground with her body. The golden blade pointed at his throat. She leaned in close and Byleth jogged forward to hear what she would say. "Tell me, Nemesis. Do you recall the Red Canyon?" she asked, her brows furrowed. She rose her dagger in the air, diving it deep into Nemesis's throat. "You'll die for that! Die! Die!" The woman shouted, stabbing the man again and again. "You took everything that I loved." Her breath became shaky as his stalled. She leaned back, leaving her dagger in the man's chest. Her green eyes scanned the now stilled armies as the light returned.

She pushed herself to her feet and walked to where the two swords laid. Byleth followed the warrior, silently. The woman picked up the man's bone-like sword gently as one would cradle a child. She no longer looked at the soldiers around her. She held the sword to her face, whispering so no one but her unseen spectator could hear. "He's gone now, Mother."

Byleth tilted her head in curiosity. The light was fading as if the clouds were moving in once again. A quick glance to the sky said that this wasn't true. The clouds didn't move, but everything darkened still. Byleth spun around as she was greeted with only darkness like a starless night. Specks of lights appear completing the night sky image, but they started to swirl and Byleth shut her eye to keep herself from getting dizzy.

When she dared to crack one eye open, she found herself in a great hall. The ceiling too high to see, disappearing into darkness. The dim green light that surrounded her was just bright enough to illuminate the stone columns of the hall. The woman sighed frustrated; she was hoping that she would have woken by now. Her ear caught a soft sound almost like the coo of a dove. Ever curious, Byleth followed the sound, stepping into the green light.

The source of the light appeared to be a young girl sitting on a stone throne. Her thick hair was green as the light that shone around them. She rested her cheek on her hand with her eyes shut. Byleth stopped her walk, not wanting to wake her. The girl was clearly someone important her clothing seeming fit for nobility or perhaps a high ranking member of the Church of Seiros. Without warning, the girl blinked her eyes sleepily. She wiped her green eyes gently as she tried to gain her bearings. Byleth jolted with surprise as she could see the girl's pointed ears. The girl gave a small yawn, covering her mouth politely. She turned her sleepy eyes to Byleth who had remain silent the entire time. The girl leaned forward to peer down at the woman at the foot of the steps to her throne. "Oh my," the girl finally spoke, "What could've brought you here?" Byleth remained silent, but looked behind her to see if there was another person the girl could be speaking to. The girl yawned again before speaking to herself. "I wonder how you got in here. It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed," the girl continued to speak frowning slightly. The woman supposed that the strange girl could see her as her green eyes didn't leave her face. "Now come to me. I wish to have a look at the one who would interrupt me so rudely."

Byleth stepped forward into the green light. She quickly ran her fingers through her dark blue hair to straighten it from the inevitable mess that it was. Compared to the girl, the woman was dress very plainly. A dark tunic with pink trimmings and a cloak around her shoulders were nothing compared to the girl's regalia. Byleth's heels clicked against an unseen stone floor as the girl inspected her, her green eyes looking up and down on the woman. "Hmm.. I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you?"

Byleth thought about it for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "I'm a ghost," she replied. The girl frowned and Byleth had to admit it was cute like a small puppy growling.

"Do not deceive. You would do well to keep your wit in line," the girl reprimanded, shaking her head.

The woman sighed, "I am a mortal." Apparently the girl didn't enjoy a joke, though the men in her father's mercenary company also had difficulty with her humor.

"I see. Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on," the girl continued, she held out her hand as if to give her permission.

"My name is Byleth," she answered truthfully. The girl blinked at the sound of the name. Byleth wasn't one to care what other thought of her, but the reaction made her shift her weight slightly uncomfortably.

"Huh. I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names," she said, finally sitting upright. Byleth rose an eyebrow at the comment; the girl wasn't human. "You must posses a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and what day were you born to this world?"

"The twentieth of the Horsebow Moon," she replied.

The girl gave her a smile," Well, wonders never cease! It seems we share our day of birth. How strange!" Her face became reflective as she hummed to herself. "It all feels so... familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap." She yawned again as her eyes slowly closed. "It is almost time to begin," she muttered as her eyes finally shut and she started to breath evenly.

"Wait, What is your name? What's about to begin?" Byleth asked, but the girl didn't hear over her soft snores.

* * *

Dimitri hoisted his pack higher on his back as he kept an eye on the knights that were marching ahead. They kept to the clear path through the forest. The few that were on horseback were point; their helmeted heads scanning the path ahead. He could hear their armor clicking as they scouted ahead. The sense of familiarity, made him uneasy. It reminded him too much of another trip he had taken. Too much of memories that plagued him. He could feel his stomach churning uncomfortably. _Are you going to let them die too?_ The thin, whisper of a voice reached his ears. Dimitri lowered his head, letting his blonde locks cover his face. He didn't want to see the owner of that voice. He kept his eyes trained on the ground, studying the little insects that crawled across the dirt while trying to avoid them with his boots. _Pathetic, how do you expect to be king if you can not protect_ _anyone_? A different voice asked. The prince tried not to flinch at the familiar voice; one that once held so much love for him. Dimitri turned his gaze to the source. He grit his teeth at the man before him.

The man's feet didn't touch the ground and in his hands was his blonde-haired head. The blonde young man could see the forest through the man's armor. Dimitri tried to avoid the blank blue eyes that matched his own, but they tried to seek his own. _You are wasting time. The ones who killed us are still out_ _there while you play school_. Dimitri rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. He shut his eyes for a moment to reopen them. The ghostly form still stood in front of him though he was silent now.

"Do you think we will be stopping soon?" a female voice asked from beside him, her voice caused the specter to fade, swirling into nothing as she walked into its space. Dimitri's shoulders lowered into a less hunched posture. "The sun is about to set and it would be foolish to continue," she commented further not noticing her companion's troubles. Dimitri turned his blue eyes to see her.

The young woman was shorter than him with her head barely reaching his shoulders and the pack on her back was smaller than his oversize one. She had pulled her silvery hair over her shoulder so it was gathered in front of her shoulders instead of getting caught under the pack's straps. "Is there a problem, princess?" a sly voice asked from Dimitri's left. The darker-skinned young man smirked at the young woman. His green eyes sparked with mirth. "You look a little winded," he teased. " Perhaps Dimitri, here can be a gentleman and carry your pack." He elbowed the prince in his side.

" I have no problem, Claude. I am merely concerned about you. You seem to be falling behind. It wouldn't do well for the heir of the Leicester Alliance to fall here," the young woman replied with a returning smirk. She lifted her head to look down her nose at him.

"Now, you two. This house leader training will be much longer if we bicker amongst ourselves," Dimitri spoke up, he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "And two days are long enough." He shifted the straps on his pack that were starting to dig into his shoulders.

"It really isn't bickering, your Princeliness. Just some good natured teasing," Claude responded with a playful tilt of his head. "Though you are looking pale yourself. Do you need a breather as well?" Dimitri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't give the young man a reply instead answered by speeding up his footsteps to leave the others behind him.

The metallic ring of armor broke the mood as one of the knights turned to the three young leaders. Dimitri figured that the man must have heard their conversation. His broad smile and kind eyes spoke more to his nature than the heavy armor on his back and the weapon in his grasp. "You are all in luck," he spoke jovially. "We are setting up camp here. Set up your tents and get some sleep. We will work on battalion drill tomorrow morning." The man looked over the future leaders.

Dimitri gave a bow, "Thank you, Sir Alois." He could hear Claude and Edelgard also thank the man, their voices not quite in sync.

"Of course, Your Highness. If you excuse me, I have to set up the night's patrols," the mustached man said. He turned around to shout at the other knights. His heavy armor's clanking was masked by his own boisterous voice. The knights gathered around the man with the white armor.

Dimitri removed his pack while watching as the knights separated, setting the bag against a tree. He rubbed his sore shoulders and straightened his blue cape as Edelgard and Claude removed their own packs, the latter rolling his stiff shoulders. Edelgard brushed off her black skirt. Dimitri turned his attention back to his pack. He set the durable canvas pack to reveal the ties that held his tent and sleeping roll to the rest of the pack. With quick movements, he undid the loose knots. With one hand he separated the tent pouch from the pack. The prince opened the pouch set aside for his tent and sleeping roll. He set the sleeping roll beside his pack, nestled into the short grass. Dimtri turned over the dissembled tent in his hands, watching the wooden poles tangling into the canvas tent canopy. He grabbed one pole, pulling gently as it was caught in the tent material. He dropped the first pole before removing the second and third. He looked over the small pile of poles he had amassed. He picked up a couple and turned them over in his hand. Fumbling with the poles, he narrowed his blue eyes in was he supposed to set this up?_ You're making yourself vulnerable. Better to sleep under the sky. _Dimitri pointedly ignored the dark-haired specter.

_The rats are coming for your head next. _He turned away from the headless man.

_They will kill all of you. What would you do then?_ Dimitri could feel the tent pole snap in his hands. He looked at the two pieces in his hands. He sighed before tossing the broken pole aside.

There was a low whistle, "Wow, what did that tent do to you?" Claude's teasing voice asked. Dimitri searched for the other's tent. The only evidence of it was the pile and folded fabric on the ground.

"I apologize. My strength gets out of control in the most inopportune times," Dimitri apologized with a bow.

Claude chuckled, "I don't think I am the one you need to apologize to. Hey, how about you and I set up my tent first, and I will help with yours." Dimitri looked over the other young man with suspicion. "Woah, what's with that look. You're not going to break me as well." The other young man took a step back as if he was afraid of Dimitri.

Dimitri flushed in embarrassment, shaking his head, "No. Of course not. I was attempting to determine your alternative motive."

Claude gasped, putting a hand to his chest as though struck, "I am hurt. Me having an alternative motive." Dimitri shook his head, but grinned to himself.

"Very well. How may I help you?" he asked, crossing his arms while trying to look stern.

"I am glad you asked. With your monstrous strength, can you nail in the stakes?" Claude asked. The blonde picked up the mallet that was beside Claude's deconstructed tent. Dimitri nodded and between the two, the tent was set up. It was a little crooked, but Dimitri had to admit that it was good for a couple of nobles with no idea about camping. Dimitri's own tent was a bit more difficult, both young men deciding to make it more of a lean-to than a free standing structure. Both young men looked over to see Edelgard's tent. It had taken her just as long to set hers up, but the time spent was evident. It was perfect; the edges were sharp. Dimitri looked at his own lean-to in shame.

"I am starving," Claude announced as his stomach growled. Dimitri's own stomach growled as well.

"Excuse me. I am going to get my rations ," the prince said, placing his hand on his stomach. He walked to his leanto. He held back its thick flap to reach for his pack that stood just inside. He opened the durable canvas and pulled out the wrapped jerky and hard bread.

Food in hand he joined the other house leaders. They sat in front of a small campfire that one of the knights had lit. The prince lowered himself to the ground gracefully and unwrapped his food. The three house leaders ate their rations together in silence until Edelgard started the conversation. "This taste better the second day," she stated, "Or perhaps I am merely becoming accustom to travel rations."

"This bread doesn't taste better the second day. In fact, I think it is harder now than last night," Claude replied picking pieces of the bread off that he didn't approve of. "I think you can knock some one out if you threw it at them."

Dimitri continue to eat his portion in silence. He couldn't add anything to this conversation. He couldn't taste anything, but it wasn't unusual. He hadn't been able to taste for years. The sound of ghostly laughter sounded in his ears, mocking him. _Taste is the smallest price you could have paid. _

_Look at the poor prince, crying because he can't taste travel rations._ Dimitri clenched his fist, crumbling the bread in his hand. He dropped the crumbs to the ground, brushing his hands together. Edelgard got to her feet, chasing away the specters. "Excuse me, momentarily," she asked with a bow before she disappeared into forest. THe young men turned around to give the young woman privacy.

"Which Professor do you think is going to teach the Blue Lions?" Claude asked as he wiped his hands on his uniform pants. The crumbs on his pants fell to the ground.

Dimitri smiled, "I am hoping the new professor would. He appears to be familiar with many weapons." Claude looked at the mentioned professor. The man was busy speaking with one of the female knights. He brushed back his short brown hair back as he hovered over her. Dimitri frowned as he was reminded of one of his classmates, especially when the knight slapped him across his face. She stomped on his foot for good measure.

"Professor Clarice," Claude repeated, his tone thoughtful, "Interesting choice. I heard Professor Hanneman is a scholar. I look forward to learn from him if he were to choose the Golden Deer." Dimitri nodded along; he could see the benefit from learning from a man who studied the way the world work.

_Doesn't matter. They are all weak. _

Dimitri cleared his throat and pointed ignored the ghosts that gathered around him. "Of course, Professor Hanneman is a good choice. He has been at the monastery for years as well as Professor Manuela. I hear that she is exceptional in the healing arts which would be beneficial in battle."

"Are you sure that is the only thing that is exceptional about her?" Claude teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

"She was once a songstress, so I suppose her singing voice is exceptional as well," Dimitri admitted, not catching his companions look. Claude laughed, shaking his head. "I fail to see what is so amusing, Claude."

"Nothing, your Princeliness," Claude replied with a shrug. Dimitri frowned, his brow furrowed slightly.

"What are you discussing?" Edelgard's voice asked as she sat beside the two young men. She straightened her skirt and crossed her ankles.

"We are speaking about the Professors this year," Dimitri responded. "Have you a preference on which professor teaches the Black Eagles, Edelgard?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't think the Professor teaching makes a significant difference. Everyone is invited to after school seminars. Therefore, we will all experience their differing teaching styles," Edelgard explained, her purple eyes looking up to the canopy in thought. She placed a gloved hand on her chin as she thought about the question. Dimitri watched as the man the trio watched being rejected walked toward the future leaders.

"Your Highnesses," Professor Clarice greeted, giving the three a low bow, "It is time to turn in for the night. We have a busy day ahead of us." Dimitri and the other two gave the man a nod of understanding before getting to their feet. They each wished the other a good night entering into their tents. Dimitri was hunched over in his short leanto.

He lowered himself to the hard ground. Dimitri laid on his bedroll looking up at the top of his shelter. With a grunt, he turned to his side. He shut his eyes. He wasn't sure if he truly slept or his eyes were just shut for a moment when his ears were filled with screaming. He jolted awake, reaching for his lance. His hands wrapped tightly around the weapon as his heart raced. His eyes searched for danger. There was nothing in his tent. Outside of his tent, he could hear not panic or screams. He released the hold on his weapon. With a shake of his head, he turned to his other side. Shutting his eyes, Dimitri drifted to a fitful sleep. He opened his tired eyes, rubbing to relieve the soreness. He sat up, blinking at the entrance to his tent. Deciding that he wasn't going to sleep, he crawled out of his lean-to. He stood at his full height, brushing off his clothing. His blue eyes looked over the campsite. The various campfires that were full were now dying out.

_The rats are here._

Dimitri glared at the ghost who spoke to him. A young man with dark hair glared back at him. Blood slipped past his lips as he smirked. The prince looked pointedly ahead and marched to the brightest campfire. The ghost didn't follow, staying out of the dim light the fire provided. He sat on the ground, staring at the dying embers. Dimitri ran his fingers through his blonde hair, watching the ember glow. "Your Highness," Professor Clarice called out as he approached. His footsteps sounding behind the prince.

"Professor," Dimitri responded, standing at attention and turning to face the man. The man sat beside the young man while motioning for the prince to sit down as well. The older man didn't stare down young man, but kept his gaze at the embers.

"You should be resting," the older man stated at last, turning to face the prince.

"Apologies. I seem to be unable to," the prince responded, he gave the professor only a glance. The older man gave him a sympathetic look, but the professor didn't push the issue. He smiled slightly.

"I can keep you comp-" the man's offer was silenced by an arrow as it sunk into his neck. Its feathered shaft embedded in the man's throat. The professor gurgled, blood pooling at his mouth. Dimitri caught the falling man, his green eyes looking the prince in the eyes as they faded. Dimitri could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his breath caught in his throat.

"We're under attack," Dimitri shouted, unnecessarily as the knights keeping watch were already waking their comrades. The prince lowered the dead man to the ground. He stood crouched over as he ran to his tent. The knights sent to protect the nobles were scrambling into the woods hunting down the unseen enemies. Dimitri tried to keep track of the attacks as an arrow whistled past his ear. Diving beneath the cover of his, he grabbed his lance. By the time he exited, the knights were forming a circle around the small campsite, their shields high. The once dead campfires were now rising to reveal a group of men storming the campsite.

"We must do something," Edelgard stated as she hefted her ax, her hair was completely loose. Dimitri nodded in agreement, raising his lance. The pair ran to the nearest bandit. Dimitri thrust his spear forward to pierce the man's side before Edelgard's ax stroke him across his shoulder. "Where are you going?" she called out, her head turning sharply away from their felled enemy. Dimitri turned in the same direction she face. He could see the yellow of Claude's cape as the archer disappeared into the forest. The dark trunks didn't conceal the bright color.

"Claude!" Dimitri called out, running after the splotch of yellow. "You're putting yourself in danger." The knights blocked the bandits from following the young nobles.

"Stop shouting, Dimitri. You are drawing their attention," Edelgard's stern voice called as she followed the two young men.


	2. An Inevitable Encounter

A/N: Wow, thank you everyone for reading the previous chapter. I was rereading it and wasn't perfectly proud of it. Especially Dimitri's POV. I will being going back to edit it. Nothing much just more details, but nothing important plot-wise.

Either way I will like to thank everyone who favorited/ followed this fic: B2KatxCurtis, Ebrithalia,FearNotTheDark, Vahenra, pichufan101, CrystalGolem29, LuciferXIII Trollkaiger Green, dolphinherovamp5, katlizhan, wolfelogix, CharmOwl122, Okami1001, and Tallowlyplum80

Thank you all so, so much. This is probably the best response I have ever had for the first chapter of any fic I have written. You are all seriously the best.

* * *

Dimitri kept his eyes train on the yellow fabric as it weaved through the dark tree trunks. He stumbled slightly on an uprooted root, but he regained his footing quickly. Edelgard passed the prince, her steps sure as she slowly closed the distance between the pair and the yellow-caped young man. "Claude, where are you going?" Dimitri asked, calling as loud as he could to the nearing figure.

The dark-haired young man looked over his shoulder, "There's a village up ahead. We might be able to find help."

"From villagers?" Edelgard asked, her tone bordering mocking. "You will be throwing away their lives." Claude slowed his rapid pace to allow the other leaders to match his pace. The trio passed the last row of trees and to a large cleared region.

The village was small and quaint. No one was walking in its quiet streets. The young nobles slowed their mad run to a slow jog. Claude gave one small house a quick glance as the trio continued down the dirt roads. Dimitri paused to look up at the wooden watch tower in the center of the village; it appeared to be empty. "There is a tavern. Perhaps we can find mercenaries there," Edelgard pointed to the largest building in the small village. Its thatched roof was new and its white walls bright, making it the newest looking building.

"Well, that is a bright idea. And what will we pay these mercenaries? My pockets are gold-free." Claude asked, but he continued to walk to the tavern.

"If they help us defeat the bandits, they may have the gold in our possession," Dimitri answered. The blonde paused at the door to the tavern. He never set foot in one before, would they be as rambunctious as Sylvain's tales? As he squared his shoulders, Edelgard opened the door. The three nobles walked into the tavern. Dimitri wrinkled his nose at the scent of unwashed bodies and alcohol. _Rats, rats everywhere._ Dimitri ignored the ghostly whispers.

The men sitting at the tables turned on their stools to face the nobles. They lowered their foaming mugs as they narrowed their eyes. "Who did you want to ask first?" Claude asked, waving his hand over the crowd of men.

"I prefer someone who doesn't look like they are going to mug us," Dimitri whispered as his eyes scanned the rough men who stared at the trio. Edelgard hummed in agreement, her violet eyes also searching the sea of men. Claude stepped toward the bar, his boot falls were loud in the silent tavern.

The young man didn't give any a glance as he sauntered to the bar. He leaned on it with all the confidence of a true noble. Edelgard and Dimitri stood behind him stiffly watching the other patrons. Their hands didn't loosen from their weapons. _Don't let your guard down; they will slit your throat. _

_And then the girl will be next and the one in yellow. _ Dimitri rubbed his aching head and shut his eyes for a moment. He looked around quickly to see his ghost have vanished. Feeling more at ease, the prince focused on Claude and the bar tender.

The bar tender, a slip of a woman with calm green eyes, greeted the three with a smile, " How may I help you? We have some mead on hand though you all look a little young to drink."

"Thanks for the offer. We are looking for some muscle," Claude said, his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

The bar keep looked behind to look at Dimitri and Edelgard. "You three look like nice kids. So I will help you." The woman leaned on the bar across from the noble. "You see that man over there," she pointed to a scruffy man whose head was resting beside a mug. "He works for a man named Jeralt. He is a fair man and will aide you." Claude thanked the woman, turning to speak with the man. She grabbed his arm firmly. "Just beware of the Ashen Demon. She would strike you down as soon as she would help you." The barkeep released her hold on Claude. The three nobles thanked her for her help before letting her go back to serving the men at the bar.

Together the three nobles approached the drunk man. Some of the patrons glared as the nobles passed. Claude sat down across from the man while the other two stood at his side. Dimitri cleared his throat to get his attention. "What do you want?" the man slurred, propping his head on his hand.

"We are seeking aide. We have been separated by our party by bandits," Edelgard answered, her tone stiff.

"You wanna talk to the Boss? He is the one who takes the jobs," the man said, lowering his head back down.

"Could you take us to him?" Dimitri asked. The man grumbled, but nodded his head. He got to his feet wobbling. He took one last swing from his mug before straightening his stance.

"Follow me," he slurred, drunkenly waving to the three house leaders. The three followed a couple of paces behind. The patrons of the tavern turned back to their drinks as the group exited the tavern.

Dimitri looked over his shoulder as the door shut behind him. No one was following them; the patrons of the bar must find their drinks more interesting. He could see Edelgard, likewise, on guard, her gaze watching the edge of the village. The group walked through the empty streets to the building next to the tavern. Its wooden hanging sign named it the "Nesting Hen."

"Wait here. I'll get the boss," the man slurred waving his hands at the nobles. The young leaders paused at the door to the inn. The mercenary grumbled but entered the inn. The three nobles gathered in a close circle.

"This is taking too long," Edelgard complained. "We should return to camp. The knights must have taken care of the bandits by this time."

" I would rather have a couple more blades at our side in case the knights haven't dealt with the bandits," Claude replied, crossing his arms. The sound of two men voices on the other side of the door stopped the trio's conversation. The door opened and two new figures stepped out.

A man with fair hair stepped out of the inn first as he looked over the three with discerning eyes. However, the young woman behind the man drew Dimitri's attention. She stood confidently even though her stature was dwarfed by the man beside her. Her lavender eyes looked through the trio, not focusing on them. Dimitri stopped his examination to bow to the two mercenaries. "Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire," he apologized. Given the state of the woman's hair, they two must have just have been woken.

The man put his hands on his hips looking down at the three leaders. "What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"

"Your underling didn't tell you?" Edelgard asked with a scoff. "You must hire better men." She put her own hands on her hips.

Dimitri cleared his throat to draw the man's attention away from Edelgard's words. "We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support," he looked to the woman when the man look at him sternly. The woman's eyes were difficult to read and it made a chill crawl down his spine. He looked back to the man whose hazel eyes were much more easier to meet.

The man's brow furrow and he looked past the trio. "Bandits? Here?" he asked looking at the empty streets.

Edelgard nodded her head, "It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp." She kept her gaze lowered to the ground in humility.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives... not to mention our gold," Claude added, shaking his head in his hand. Dimitri sighed at the other's words.

The man looked over the three, "I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. " The man narrowed his gaze at their clothing. "Wait. That uniform.."

"Bandits spotted just outside the village," a voice shouted barely to be heard over the sound of the voice's running footsteps. "There are a lot of them," the mercenary panted, leaning on his knees.

The fair-haired man cursed, looking over the nobles with a narrowed gaze. "I guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now. We have to move now." He placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. "I am retrieving my horse. You're in charge Byleth," he said, "I hope you are ready."

The woman looked up at him with an unreadable expression, "Always." The man patted Byleth on the back, making her stumble slightly at the force. He left the group at a jog as the woman turned to the nobles. Her eyes glanced over their weapons, not meeting their eyes.

"Archer, you will be climbing the watch tower," she started, pointing to the wooden structure that towered over the village homes.

Claude grinned at the woman's command, "The name's-"

"I said you are climbing the tower," the woman interrupted, eyes not turning to look at Claude, "Lance, Ax, You're with me. We will protect his back."

"Yes, ma'am," Dimitri answered with a bow while Edelgard gave the barest of a nod.

"Do not run. We need to hear our enemies' approach," she further instructed, giving Claude a nod to start moving. The young man needed no further encouragement. He loaded an arrow into his bow. He kept it pointed to the ground as the four padded quietly to the center of town.

The woman broke formation first, running to the bend of the road. With a swing of her sword, she cut through a bandit who just turned the corner. His body fell forward, but Byleth pushed it onto its back. She didn't even blink; her face was the still indifference as before.

She turned around to point at Dimitri and Edelgard before waving them to her side. The younger warriors listened, jogging to her side. Her lavender eyes didn't spare them a glance. They kept forward, scanning the village ahead. "I have heard ten different voices, excluding this one," she said, prodding the corpse at her feet with indifference. "Archer, is nearly at the tower now," she remarked. "Lance, there is a grove of trees east of the market, I want you to remain there. Remove your cape. Give it to me," she ordered.

She held out her hand without sparing him a glance. The prince would have argued, but the woman's tone was serious. He reached up to unclasped the blue material and dropping it into her hand. Byleth fastened it to her own black cloak. Dimitri hefted his lance higher, running as fast as he could to the grove the woman spoke of.

His footsteps must have drawn the bandit's attention. A group of three, turned away from the cobbler's shop they were inspecting. The voices behind him cackled in anticipation. Dimitri took in a deep breath from his nose. The woman didn't command him to charge at them. Thinking of the female mercenary, he looked back to Edelgard and Byleth who held their weapons out and low as they padded slightly to intercept the group.

Dimitri watched as one bandit jolted before collapsing. An yellow-feathered arrow in his throat. His companions dove behind some barrels, but Byleth and Edelgard were there to down the two with confident swings of their sword and ax, respectfully.

Dimitri heard the crack of a branch, moments before an ax went for his head. He spun out of the way of the weapon, letting it whistle past his shoulder. Ducking behind the trunk of a tree, he realized Byleth's plan. Without the bright blue of his cape, his dark uniform blended in perfectly with the trunks of the trees. _Clever girl. Maybe she will be halfway useful._ Dimitri ignored the ghostly whisper, turning around the trunk again to stab the bandit with his lance. He forced the man to the ground as he struggled against the weapon piercing his chest. His movements slowed then stopped. Dimitri pulled out his lance, shaking it to remove the blood on its dull tip.

A neighing of a horse drew his attention back to his group. The man from before rode down the streets at a gallop. Dimitri searched for Byleth. " Lance," her deadpan voice greeted, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to her to see it was only she. "If you let your guard down like that, you will die."

Dimitri gave her a bow, "My apologies. I will strive to improve that."

"Ax is forging ahead. She is to back up my father as he herds the remaining bandits this way," she continued. She turned around to place her back to his. From a distance away, he could hear the twang of a bow followed by a grunt. He kept his eyes trained to the trees. A dark shadow moved among them. He charged forward, thrusting his lance at the bandit that neared them. Behind him he could hear Byleth's shout as her sword cut clean through another bandit.

The prince turned to watch the mercenary jump back to avoid a second mercenary that followed behind the one she just downed. She was graceful as she sidestepped and weaved through the trees. Movement in the corner of Dimitri's sight drew his attention. A shadow stood so still he almost missed it. The prince tightened his hold on his lance. The bandit was herding Byleth to an ambush. He ran to the shadow, but the female mercenary was much too close. Giving his iron lance the smallest of looks, he lifted it over his shoulder and threw it with all his might.

The weapon flew right by Byleth's face, causing her to strike the bandit in front of her prematurely. Dimitri watched his weapon sink itself into the shadowed bandit's stomach. Byleth now reoriented, finished her opponent. The woman turned around to see the bandit that Dimitri's projectile killed. She placed a heeled boot on the man's chest and pulled out the lance. Once again her face was impassive even at the gory sight. The prince jogged to her side to retrieve his weapon. He reached out for it and the woman pulled it away. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "Is this a javelin?" she asked, holding the weapon inches higher.

"No ma'am," Dimitri answered.

"Then you shouldn't be throwing it," she responded, her face was still. A chuckle bubbled out of the prince's mouth before he could stop it. He cleared his throat before it could develop to a true laugh. He couldn't explain what was so amusing at the sentence, but from the woman's quirked eyebrow she didn't find it amusing.

"Of course, my apologies. I will not do so again," he answered at last, he gave her another bow. The woman handed the prince his weapon back.

"Thank you," she said, her voice so quiet he could have missed it. Dimitri smiled at her, giving her a nod. A horn blew a distance away. "That is my father. The bandits must be dispatched. Follow." The mercenary turned on her heel, Dimitri's borrowed blue cape swished around the woman. The prince followed beside the woman. His longer strides could easily take the lead, but he remained at her side.

Byleth gave the young man at her side a subtle glance. He laughed at her. It was strange. She had been joking, but so many never understood her humor. She knew it was because her face didn't portray humor, but this stranger saw it. The woman looked away; it was probably just nervous laughter.

She kept her eyes trained ahead. She could see her father's steed and the red-caped girl. The pair jogged a bit faster to meet the others. Byleth looked up at her father who dismounted his horse. He put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Nice cape, Kid. You should return it. We ain't thieves."

"I was looking for a new line of work," Byleth answered, but removed the cape. She held it out to the blonde young man without looking at him. Once again she thought she heard a stifled chuckle, but it was covered by her father's loud guffaws. She heard the young man thank her and felt when the material was pulled from her hand. "Where's Archer?" she asked looking over the two nobles.

"He's coming," the pale-haired girl answered, she pointed in the direction of the watch tower. Byleth looked in the same direction. She could see the young man's yellow cape. He gave the group a wave. He hung his bow over his shoulder and jogged to the group. At the edge of Byleth's hearing she could hear voices. She ran to the dark-haired archer. The young man jolted in surprise, sliding his bow back off his back. His green eyes turned wide to his left. Byleth turned as well. A bearded man with finer leather than the other bandits was running to the archer as well.

The mercenary collided with the young man first. Her shoulder striking the archer in his chest with enough force that he stumbled falling back. Byleth shut her eyes to block out the bandit from her sight. To avoid seeing the filthy iron ax that was swing in their direction. The bandit's ax swung down at Byleth's unprotected back. ... There was no pain. She opened her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as the world seemed to freeze. The archer's fall stopped though she could see the shock in his face. She could see the ax at her back through his green eyes. All the colors around her faded to black. The archer was gone from under her. The village was gone. All there was was darkness.

Byleth straightened her posture. She turned around to look at her new surroundings. She could see nothing but ink black darkness. "Honestly, What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?" a familiar voice chided her from behind. Byleth turned around to face the voice. "It's like you're trying to get me killed you fool!" She looked up at the green-haired girl on her throne. The girl sighed leaning more into her propped up hand. She shut her green eyes in frustration. "Well, it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you?"

"I suppose not," Byleth answered, crossing her arms.

The girl sighed, "Of course not." She stood up from her throne and clapped her hands. "Well, then, I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on, Right?"

"You guide me?" Byleth repeated. "Who are you to guide me?"

"You can call me Sothis," the girl answered," but I'm also known as "The Beginning."" Sothis smirked at the woman who just blinked at response. The girl closed her eyes in thought. "Sothis… Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called … The Beginning. But who once called me that?"

"You did," Byleth answered.

"Excuse me. What are you implying. Do you think of me as a child? A mere child who creates a fantastical name in some display of hubris?" Sothis replied angrily. "Phooey! That 'child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?"

Byleth put a hand to her chin, "I am less than a child?"

Sothis gave her a smile and a nod. "Correct! You understand. You threw yourself before an axe to save one young boy." The girl crossed her arms loosely in front of her. Sothis sighed slightly, "Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"Thank you," Byleth answered, giving her a short bow. Sothis looked pleased at the motion.

"Though it is only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that..." Sothis trailed off, looking a little lost.

"What will happen when time resumes?" Byleth asked, drawing the green-haired girl from her thoughts.

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh and you will surely meet your end," Sothis answered truthfully. Byleth flinched slightly; that wasn't really an outcome that she wanted. "How rude of you to drag me into this!" Byleth rose an eyebrow at the frustrated tone. Sothis rested her head in her hand. "Now what to do..."

"If you can freeze time, can you turn back its hands?" Byleth answered.

The girl perked up, "Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!" She gave a small smile. A circle of golden light appeared in front of the girl. Byleth tried to make sense of the symbols, but the made little sense to her. "Yes... I do believe it can be done." The girl lifted her hands in a small cheering motion. She gave Byleth a shake of her head with the smallest of frowns. "You really are quite troublesome."

"My father has told me that," Byleth conceded. Sothis giggled at that.

"I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time."

"And if I make the same mistake again?" Byleth asked.

"Don't trifle with me. Block the blow with your sword this time, not your back. Now go..." The darkness shattered with a sound like glass.

Byleth blinked to take back the scene. She was standing next to her dismounted father. She turned to where the yellow-caped archer was running to the group. She unsheathed her blade ignoring her father's startle cry. The archer stopped his jog to hold his hands up, waving them at the woman who was barreling his way. The mercenary could hear a trio of footsteps behind her. But she ignored her temporary allies, turning to where the bandit from before charged from.

Like clockwork the man came running toward the archer. Byleth turned her body and held out her sword to block the man's axe strike. The archer to her left looked at her fearfully. Byleth put all her strength behind her swing, sending the unbalanced bandit onto his back. "I thought you were going to kill me," the archer said breathlessly.

"Byleth," her father's voice called out stern. She recognized that tone. She was going be lectured once again about not scaring their client. The woman sighed as the girl and boy from before slowed their mad run. Her father stopped in front of her as well, crossing his arms. "If you kids give us a moment, I need to speak with my daughter." The nobles looked at each other uncertain, but each turned to walk away.

"The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students," a very loud voice echoed through the quiet tone. Byleth sighed in relief when her father's attention was stolen by the new voice. The older man rubbed his temples to stave off an oncoming head ache. "Chase down the thieves that are escaping. Capture their leader. He must answer for his crimes," the voice ordered loudly. Byleth couldn't see the man, but he seemed to be getting closer based on the increasing volume of his voice. The kids they helped relaxed at the sound of the loud booming voice. They lowered their weapons as a man in white armor stopped in front of them. "You seemed to be unharmed," he noted looking over the students. His blue eyes looked passed the trio to look at Byleth. "And who's this?" he asked stepping past the trio of students to look over the mercenary.

Her father sighed at her side. "Not him," he groaned before the man could hear.

The knight looked at the older mercenary in surprise. "Captain Jeralt? It is you! Goodness, it's been ages," he beamed at the older man. Byleth held onto her blade, looking at the newcomer with suspicion. "Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Your old right-hand man!" Alois put a hand to his chest before he looked a little embarrassed, "Well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway." Byleth felt a little amused at her father squirming at her side. "It must have been twenty years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!" The brown-haired man was smiling so brightly that Byleth's cheeks hurt just looking at him.

Jeralt sighed, "You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever." He shook his head before giving the other man a frown, "And drop that "Captain" nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore."

"Can I call you captain?" Byleth asked from her father's side. Jeralt gave her a stern look. Though Alois laughed.

"As I was saying. I am just a wander mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye old friend," Jeralt said pointedly, turning to walk away. Byleth stood in place, looking up at Alois.

He looked a little hurt, his face pinched slightly as if in pain. "Right... Good-bye, Captain," the man said remorsefully. He watched Jeralt walk a couple of paces away before jumping. "Wait! That isn't how this ends," he shouted marching to the retreating man, stopping him with a hand on his arm. He turned Jeralt around; the older man allowing the knight to. "I insist that you return to the monastery with me!"

Jeralt shut his eyes as he thought, "Garreg Mach Monastery.."

"I would like to see it," Byleth commented. "We have never been there before."

Jeralt opened his eyes to look down at his daughter. There was a sadness in them as he met her gaze. "I suppose this was inevitable," he finally said to Alois.

Alois finally looked back to Byleth. "And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's daughter?"

"I am a bandit," Byleth responded. Alois laughed at her deadpan expression. Jeralt groaned at her side.

"This is Byleth, my child who I am thinking about disowning the more she opens her mouth," he teased, ruffling her hair.

"Your mannerisms do remind me of the captain," Alois admitted, "The invitation to see the monastery is extended to you too. You will join me, won't you?"

"Of course. I am interested to see it," Byleth answered, she wondered to herself what would the center of Fodlan look like. They had always avoided the area. Jeralt sighed at her side, taking a step forward as if to block Alois's view of her. She didn't know what was wrong with her father, but he seem uneased by the knight in front of him.

"You aren't about to run off again, are you?" Alois asked, that hurt expression crossing his face again. Byleth looked up at her father, putting a hand on his arm.

"Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros," Jeralt admitted. Byleth lowered her hand. She wanted to see more of this man and the boy in blue. Both of them laughed at her, both seemed to be able to read her. "Come, Alois. We need to discuss travel plans and I need to speak with my men," Jeralt led the knight in white away from Byleth leaving her alone.

"The Knights of Seiros… They do seem rather skilled," Sothis's voice whispered in Byleth's ear. Byleth jumped turning her head to look for the girl. "Ah. It seems that you have some children waiting for you. Get going," Sothis ordered.

Byleth looked around the village to see the trio that she saved looking at her. Though they looked back to each other as soon as she met their eyes. The mercenary walked to the three of them, stopping just outside of their little huddle. They separated so they could all face the mercenary.

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question," the girl complimented. She stood to her full height, giving the mercenary a small smile. "You're clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father.. that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker?" The girl looked to where the two men were speaking. "Former captain of the knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?"

"He also is one talented angler," Byleth responded. The blonde smirked, but the girl seemed unamused.

"Hey! I couldn't help but overhear Alois," the archer started.

"I think everyone in the village overheard Alois," Byleth stated.

"True, but you are coming with us to the monastery, right? I would love to bend your ear as we travel," he continued. "I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We three were on a training mission when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it." Byleth nodded; the archer did near take a fatal axe attack.

"That would be because you ran off," the girl in red responded, her brow furrowed.

The archer nodded with a smile, "Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

The blonde at his side, smirked, "Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all." Byleth would have grinned in amusement if her face would cooperate.

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words," the girl responded, her tone a little condescending for Byleth's liking.

The blonde scoffed, "And You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on."

"Oh joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses, I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power," Claude teased. "Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naivete."

The girl bristled at this response, "Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort.?" Byleth looked over to her father, wondering if it was too late now to back away from the arguing children.

Seeing Byleth's disinterest, the blond spoke again. "In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment," his voice drew her gaze away from her father. She tilted her head curiously. "The way you held your ground against the bandits' lead was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn." His blue eyes were bearing down at her looking at her with wonder. It was strange; most looked at her in fear or distrust.

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire," the girl interrupted. Byleth looked at the shorter girl. She was offering her a steady job. The mercenary wondered if she wanted that. To stay in a single location and not to travel through out Fodlan. "I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's-"

"Halt Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition," the blonde interrupted. Byleth realized what was going on here. "The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please , do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really," Claude teased. Byleth had to agree with the archer. "I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors."

"I don't even know your names," Byleth said, crossing her arms across her chest. The three teens looked bashful realizing their lapse of judgment.

Edelgard was the first to recover. She gave a short bow, crossing her arm across her chest. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg." Byleth held up her hand before the girl could continue, pointing to the blonde next to her.

He gave a bow as well, "I apologize for my lack of proper manners. I should have introduced myself first. My name's Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd." Byleth pointed to Claude, the archer giving her a smirk.

"Claude von Riegan. Nice to meet'cha," he responded with a wink.

"And I am Byleth Einser," the mercenary finished, putting a hand on her chest. "It has been... interesting meeting you. I will be turning in for the night. I suggest all of you get some sleep as well." She tipped her head to the trio, turning to leave them behind. She could hear Sothis giggle in her mind.

"Seems like you have an importance choice to make," she commented.


	3. Garreg Mach Monastery

A/N: Once again I am blown away with all the love you all are giving this story. It is truly humbling and I hope I meet some of your expectations or at least not to completely fall on my face. Without further ado thank you, Firethroat, Firestar1123, Thanos Cradik, Sigmatic, The Crowned Reaper, Brushedstone, Kirakirachu, SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles, Azure Wolf98, GodlessWarior,OneStarStrong24601, Snivy3000, syzygy zacker, Hello50, Diaspared,Foresthunter, orihara alice and TrimusicalDrag00n90 for following or favoriting this fic. I also received some reviews since the last chapter. Thank you so much.

-dolphinherovamp5- Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the minor changes

-katlizhan- Thank you for your review and your observation. I didn't notice its juttery tone. I will try to fix that in upcoming chapters. I am glad you like Byleth's humor. When I played, whenever there was an option to joke I almost always picked it. This has been frustrating in my current CF playthrough as in it affects Edelgard's relationship with Byleth. Anywho, I am happy that you pointed out that yes Byleth saved Claude. I was debating which of the three to pick and he seemed like the logical choice. He is an archer who if taken by surprise wouldn't be able to counter where in Edelgard and Dimitri both have weapons that could be use to parry or counter.

-OneStarStrong24601- Thank you for your review. I am certain that this fic will take me quite a while to finish, but I look forward to continuing with it.

-Diaspared- Thank you for your review. I hope that this story doesn't follow the Azure Moon path. I have some ideas that would differentiate it. However, there is plenty that will remain the same just because certain events are out of Byleth's control.

* * *

Byleth watched as curls of wood fell to the grass in front of her. She shifted her grip on the thin branch in her hand as she passed the knife in her other hand across its grain. There was something soothing about the repetitive motion; the silver of the knife cutting away the soft wood and allowing it to settle on the ground. She turned the piece of wood around in her hand. She could barely see the barest of outlines of a humanoid figure. It was something that pleased her; seeing the potential in what nature would have just thrown away. A forgotten branch on the forest floor could become anything. _What are you doing up so early? _Sothis's drowsy voice asked, causing the woman to straighten her hunched posture. Byleth looked around the tent she sat in. She would have thought the voice was imaginary, something that her mind twisted from the sounds of nightlife outside her tent. But after turning back the hands of time, Byleth knew that this voice and its owner were real. She was real and was expecting an answer. Byleth's lavender eyes focused on her father, laying on his side across the tent. She watched his chest rise and fall in time with his snores. He was such a light sleeper and the mercenary didn't want to wake him.

"I'm carving," Byleth answered quietly as to not disturb her father. She turned her attention back to the twig in her hand. "Don't speak to me. I don't want to loose a finger." The wood curls fell beside her bedroll as she continued her work.

_Then perhaps you should stop. I have no intention of watching you mindlessly cut into a branch. You woke me up early and I demand repayment for the inconvenience, _Sothis responded. Byleth was sure if she could see the green-haired girl, she would be crossing her arms. The mercenary put down the knife beside her thigh. She rolled her unfinished figurine in her hands.

_"_What did you want to speak about?" Byleth whispered, her voice barely audible in the empty space of the tent. She kept her eyes on her father. Hearing her voice, the man groan and rolled to his back. Byleth held her breath for a moment as his breathing settled.

"_You. Yesterday as we were traveling, you ignored the three young ones you saved. You rode on your father's horse. If I had a body, I would be speaking with them. "_

"This is my body. I will do what I want," Byleth said, no anger in her tone, but it was firm. "I will wake when I want and I will speak to who I want." Her voice rose above the whisper it was once before.

_Hmph. Don't be such a child. You are hiding behind Jeralt, allowing him to do all of the talking_, Sothis argued. Byleth narrowed her eyes a fraction of a hair. _"Wait, do they make you nervous? Oh my, that is the problem isn't it? You don't know how to speak to them. _Byleth's lips twitched to an echo of a frown.

"Byleth, is there something wrong?" Jeralt's sleepy voice called out to his daughter. The woman's gaze focused from the beyond that she was staring at to her father who was now pushing himself off his bedroll. He ruffled his light brown hair and blinked his hazel eyes. Byleth shook her head, answering that she was fine. Jeralt leaned his head on his hands. His gaze was solely focused on his daughter and Byleth found herself reaching for her whittling knife again.

"I was whittling. I didn't mean to wake you," Byleth finally stated as her father continued to look into her face. He was looking for the smallest facial ticks. He could read his daughter like no other person, but even he couldn't deduce what was running through her mind. Byleth felt compelled for a moment to tell him about Sothis and the hands of time. Would he believe her? Would he think his daughter was mad? She gently carved the wood. The figure slowly becoming the shape of a man.

"By," Jeralt called out moments before he stood with a groan. He walked toward her, steps heavy. His boots crushed the wooden shavings in front of her as he squatted into her view. He placed his large callused hands on her own smaller hands, stilling her knife. She looked up at him, letting their eyes meet. The older man sighed. "I would like you to try to speak with the noble brats today."

Byleth tilted her head, her gaze studying him. "Why? We are just visiting Garreg Mach Monastery for a day or two at most before we return to our mission in the kingdom. I don't really need to speak with them."

Jeralt sighed again, his hazel eyes looking at his daughter with an unreasonable sadness. He released her hands and sat next to her. He looked away from the woman to the far side of the tent. Byleth kept her eyes on his profile, trying to read what his face was saying. "By, I don't have many regrets. I think I have been a good father."

"I am not completely hopeless so you did an acceptable job," Byleth stated, putting a finger to her lips. Jeralt chuckled as he ruffled his daughter's hair. His smirk lowered into a more serious expression.

"Yeah. Acceptable is the best word for it. You're still alive and that was better than what most people thought. Kid, but there more to living than just surviving," Jeralt began.

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri?" she asked.

Jeralt slumped, "I never gave you a chance to be with kids your age."

"I don't see how that is important to me. I had you and the other mercenaries," Byleth responded. She turned her attention back to her figurine, carving its lance in its hands.

Jeralt shook his head, "For your father's sake, at least try to speak with them." He got to his feet and walked back to his bed roll. He knelt in front of the mat and started to roll it into a tight roll. Byleth sheath the blade at her waist. Getting to her feet, she stuffed the unfinished figurine into her pack. She then turned around to her bedroll. Brushing any stray wood curls from her bedroll, the mercenary rolled up the thick material. She put the roll into her pack and toss the pack over her shoulder. Standing with her full pack on her shoulder, she turned to her father who was standing outside of the tent. Byleth followed the man out.

The encampment was silent. The mercenary looked around at the various tents. Her gaze lingered on the singular lean-to structure. It stood out amongst the uniformed sleeping arrangements. The two mercenaries turned back to their own tent. Byleth pulled the stakes from the ground quickly as her father did the same on the other side. It was a practiced routine between the two. Not even a word had to pass between the father and daughter as they packed the dissembled tent away.

Byleth could hear the sounds of the camp waking as they finished packing the tent. She watched as the knights tore down their own tents with practiced motions. "Why don't you help the kids, By? It looks like they are having trouble," Jeralt's voice interrupted her observations. His heavy hand on her shoulder pointed her to the trio of tents or rather the pair of tents and the lean-to.

The three young nobles were looking over their tents. With unsure steps, Byleth walked to the owner of the lean-to. "Did you use one of the tent poles as a javelin?" she asked as she neared the blonde. He was startled from his gentle removal of a tent stake. He pulled it sharply, crushing the top in his grip. He sighed, tossing the broken stake to his right.

"I broke it, very much like the stake," he answered, his blue eyes looking up at the mercenary. He stood to his full height before giving the woman a bow. "Good morning, Byleth. I hope you had a restful sleep," he greeted. Byleth nodded her head in response. She looked at the young man, studying his face. His eyes had dark circles under his eyes; he probably had a restless night.

"Let me remove the stakes from the ground. You can remove the canvas and fold it," Byleth ordered. She lowered herself to the ground to remove the stakes from the dirt. Dimitri was careful to step around her to untie the cover. She tossed each of the stakes next to the shattered one. She stood to her full height and brushed the dirt off her knees. She looked to Dimitri who folded up the canvas with care. His blue eyes met her and he gave her a smile.

He bowed to the mercenary. "Thank you for your assistance once again," the prince said humbly.

"I should charge you for my assistance," Byleth said, her tone dead pan. Dimitri chuckled before stopping unsure of himself.

"I would expect nothing less from a mercenary such as yourself," he replied as he packed away his tent. Byleth shifted her weight back unsure what to respond.

_Seriously, is this why you didn't speak with them? Do you really lack all knowledge of social interactions?_ Byleth chose not to be cowed by Sothis's remark. _ You should say something. _

"I am going to help Claude and Edelgard," she announced to the prince.

_Well, that's something at least. _

"Of course, thank you once again," Dimitri replied with a bow. Byleth turned away from the prince and walked to Claude who was watching the pair with a smirk.

Byleth stopped in front of the heir. His tent was packed away though the mercenary could see part of the material sticking out of the bag. "As you can see Byleth, I have my tent all ready to go. Edalgard is done as well," the green-eyed young man said pointing to Edelgard who was unfolding the material of her tent. Her lips set into a small pout. He shrugged, "Well, she was done before she undid it."

Byleth walked to the white-haired girl. "Do you need help?" she asked. Violet eyes narrowed at the material as if it offended her. Edelgard looked up at the mercenary.

"Yes, I would be grateful. Could you hold the other end of this material?" the future empress asked. Byleth reached down to grab the material. Edelgard held her side taunt. The girls brought their hands together to fold the material in half. Edelgard examined it with a narrowed gaze. Byleth straightened the material as well as she could. Edelgard held the material and the two folded it without a thread out of place. The white-haired girl took the bundle from the mercenary.

Byleth took a step back, looking over the trio as they pulled their packs onto their backs. The clanging of armor warned the group of a knight's approach before he spoke. The mercenary looked over her shoulder to see Alois give a bow to the three nobles.

"Good morning, your highnesses. I see that you are all packed up. Ah, Miss Byleth, you are up as well. We will be leaving shortly. You have to eat quickly. Breakfastly," the man looked over the younger warriors. Claude and Edelgard groaned while Dimitri coughed into his glove.

_Ugh, that was horrible.__ Don't allow him to say another._

* * *

Dimitri was grateful when the group finally started to march back to the Officer Academy. He wanted to move faster than the slow pace that was being set by the Knights of Seiros. He looked up to the sky in frustration. Judging by the position of the sun, they should be at the Academy in a couple more hours. A few more hours of this tortuous walking. The blonde brought his gaze down to look at the trees that surrounded the group.

_A perfect spot for an ambush._ Dimitri narrowed his gaze at the mutinous trees, trying not to meet the ghost's eyes. Byleth who stood between him and his quarry turned to look at the trunks he was staring at. She tilted her head as her lavender eyes scanned the forest as well.

A heavy hand plopped on the prince's shoulder, causing him to grasp his lance tighter. "Don't be so jumpy, your Princeliness. They're just trees," Claude teased. His easy tone made the tension slip away.

"One can never be too cautious, Claude," Edelgard commented, "Though I agree with you. Any bandit would have to be truly foolish to try to attack us in the middle of the day." Her violet eyes were searching his face. Dimitri didn't want to look at either noble. He tried to keep his face neutral.

_What does she know? Remember Duscur. Time doesn't stop beasts like them. _ Dimitri grit his teeth. Edelgard didn't understand at all. Neither did Claude.

"I wouldn't say that it is impossible that this company would be ambushed before reaching the monastery," Byleth's voice broke the ghostly whispers. She leaned her head in her palm in thought. "A group like this would let their guard down as they neared their destination. With well placed archers in the trees, they could pick us off or scatter us. And with you three being nobles, it would be really likely that you would be targeted first." Dimitri looked at the woman in disbelief. She just blinked as if she said nothing wrong or worth concern.

Claude cleared his throat, "Well, what's comforting to know. Have you done something similar in the past?" The archer was looking at the woman with curious green eyes.

She gave the barest of shrugs, "Once or twice. Our company had to root out a bandit's nest. I was perched in that tree for hours waiting for the bandits to return. After the first three arrows, they left their stronghold to back up the ambushed party." Claude looked a little uneasy as the woman spoke of how the bandit nest was burned to the ground. Edelgard was watching with an unreadable expression, it was calculating and not really looking at the woman. Dimitri held onto his lance tighter. Byleth grew quiet as she finally noticed that the three nobles were not speaking and were now looking at the trees with distrust.

Dimitri watched as her lavender eyes drifted over his left shoulder becoming distant. She seemed to snap back into focus to meet his blue eyes. "I wouldn't be too concern. If you listen carefully, you will never be taken off guard. The birds are your best warning. They will become silent whenever there is danger," the mercenary added. She looked straight ahead. Dimitri followed her gaze to see her father.

Jeralt had turned in his saddle to look back at the nobles. His hazel eyes were searching his daughter. The older mercenary looked to Dimitri. The prince gave him a nod. The fair-haired man appeared to sigh, but turned to face forward. Confused Dimitri looked over his shoulder to see Byleth looking to the ground. He wondered what the two mercenaries wordlessly said to each other. The group became silent and Dimitri could hear the birds fluttering in the trees far away. It was strangely comforting.

Dimitri listened to the birds for an hour before the scattered conversation drove him to speak with the mercenary beside him. "We will be able to see the monastery momentarily, Byleth." The woman spared him a glance, looking up where the tips of the Monastery were appearing above the trees. "This is your first time seeing Garreg Mach, correct?"

"Yes," the woman replied looking up at the spires that were growing with each step.

"I would be happy to show you around," Dimitri offered.

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad," Claude noted, looking up at the spires himself. Both young men looked away from the stone castle-like monastery to watch Byleth react. Her face barely twitched as the forest gave way to reveal the entirety of the Monastery.

Dimitri looked back at the place he would call home for the next moons. The outer gray stone wall was still nestled in the hills, protecting the small farms that laid within its protective arms. A singular hardpacked dirt road zigzagged through two walls. Dimitri could see a couple of wagons enter the first wall. He watched as the small dots enter the second wall to the small town that was no doubt bustling now with sales. Dimitri turned his gaze above these walls where the monastery stood in all its majesty. The cathedral was reflecting the sun shining brightly like a star.

The company passed the first wall and Dimitri exhaled in relief. They were safe within the walls of the Monastery. He ignored the voices that called him a coward and a scared little child. He chose instead to watch the knights and soldiers who walked along the wall. The guards looked down as they passed, giving a wave to Alois who waved back at them.

The company marched past the freshly plowed fields on their way to the second wall. They were let in just as easily as the first wall. At the foot of the Monastery, Alois stopped their march. He gave orders to the knights to return to their quarters. Their clanging armor was deafening as the men and women separated. Alois watched his soldiers for a moment before turning his gaze to the nobles and mercenaries. He waved them closer and the younger members of the company walked forward.

"Lady Rhea will be expecting all of us to report to her. Captain Jeralt, Byleth. She will want to thank you personally," the knight put a hand on Jeralt's shoulder, his fingers holding onto the material tightly. "She'll be ecstatic to see you again," Alois said with a grin and a pat of Jeralt's shoulder. The taller mercenary's shoulder's slumped at the knight's words. The Blade Breaker gave his daughter a small smile as the group entered the Audience chamber.

* * *

Byleth entered the large room behind Alois and the nobles. Her father walked at her side, his steps slow and heavy. She turned her head to look at her surroundings just like Jeralt taught her. She noted the exits and entrances, how the floor must have been washed recently so was slick beneath her heels, and the columns that lined the circular room which would be a good place for cover if a fight broke out.

She looked to her right to see her father's reaction. His gaze was focused on the stain glass window in front of the group.; he wasn't scoping out the room like she was. It was like there was nothing new for him to see. Feeling the weight of her stare, Jeralt turned to her. "Have you been here?" she asked.

"Many years ago," he answered, shutting his eyes and bowing his head.

"Why haven't we been here before? We have been all over Folan except the Monastery, why?" Byleth asked.

"I couldn't face a certain woman," Jeralt admitted. He opened his eyes which looked colder than any other time his daughter had ever seen. "I think I always knew that I would be forced to see her again."

"Who?" Byleth asked, looking forward to the nobles who were speaking in their own hushed tones.

"You saw her in the courtyard earlier, didn't you? The archbishop... Lady Rhea," Jeralt answered. Byleth heard that name before; it was impossible not to. Most of the people of Fodlan believed in the goddess and Rhea was the leader of said religion.

The sounds of a pair of footsteps broke their conversation. The two mercenaries grew silent as a man and woman entered the room from one of the side entrances. The woman walked with grace as her gold cape glided across the stone floor. She held her head high, her green eyes met Byleth's for a moment. The green pools seemed to brighten a little as they bore into lavender. The man behind her paused for a moment to also look at the mercenaries. His own green eyes narrowed, looking at the pair from top to bottom.

The woman was the first to break the moment. She turned to Alois and the three nobles. "Alois, I was not expecting your return so soon," her calm voice filled the hall.

"I'm sorry Lady Rhea. We ran into some... trouble. We were ambushed outside of Remire Village. Lucky for us, the kiddos found Captain Jeralt. Can you believe it? Captain Jeralt," Alois looked back to the mercenaries to give them a beaming smile.

"The goddess has favored us with a most joyous reunion," Rhea replied, giving a bow.

"But Professor Clarice was killed during the ambush," Edelgard spoke up, "it was not favorable to him."

Rhea looked down on the shorter girl, "No, it is always tragic when a good man has to return to the goddess. We shall pray that the goddess would show him her love." The woman clasped her hands together. "You all must be exhausted from your trial. Please rest for the remainder of the day. You may finish your report on the marrow." The knight and nobles bowed before turning to exit.

Byleth turned to follow but she didn't hear her father follow. "Please remain here. I would like to speak with both of you," Lady Rhea's soothing voice called to her.

"Is this about payment?" Byleth asked as she returned to her father's side. "I thought we weren't charging them," she said more to her father.

Rhea gave the woman a soft smile while the man at her side crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl. "If you desire monetary reimbursement for your aide, I can provide it. I merely wished to say that I have missed you during those long years," Rhea looked at Jeralt, "I thank the goddess that we are able to meet again."

Jeralt took a bow this time, "Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke." He kept his head lowered from the woman's gaze.

Rhea smiled looking back to Byleth. "So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?"

"As I told Alois, I am a bandit," Byleth replied. Jeralt exhaled sharply through his nose as he gave her a warning look. Rhea looked unphased by Byleth's comment.

"Yes, she is my child. She was born many years after I left this place," Jeralt replied.

Rhea took a step forward. Her green eyes remained on the female mercenary's face. They moved slightly as if to take in every detail. "And her mother? I would be most pleased to meet her as well."

"I wish I could introduce you to her, but we lost her to illness," Jeralt replied. Byleth turned to her father. This was the first time he ever spoke about her mother. Even when she had asked, he always had something else to distract her.

Rhea gave a short nod, "I see. My condolences. My child, I must apologize. I have been so pleased on reunited with your father that I have neglected to ask for your name."

"My name is Byleth," she answered, giving the woman a stiff bow like the others had done.

"A fine name. I must thank you Captain Jeralt and Byleth from the bottom of my heart for saving those students of the Officers Academy," Rhea replied. "Without your valiant efforts, we would have lost them like our dearly departed professor. I understand that I have no right to ask for your assistance, but ,Jeralt, I believe that it was no mere coincidence that you have come during our hour of need."

"What are you saying, Lady Rhea?" the man at her side spoke up at last.

"Peace, Seteth. I am merely offering Captain Jeralt a position here at the Academy. He has taught so many knights in our ranks that his guidance would be beneficial to our students," Rhea answered barely giving Seteth a glance. Her green eyes were focused entirely on Jeralt.

"You want me to teach those brats?" Jeralt asked. "Rhea, I have my own brat to look after. I can't abandon her."

"Byleth is more than welcome to join the Academy as well. The church will gladly waive the tuition costs," Rhea replied, giving Byleth a comforting smile. "I cannot force your hand, but I would be most grateful if you consider my offer. I must step away for now, but I will be in my office awaiting your decision." The woman gave the pair a bow before Seteth and she exited the room from the door they entered.

Byleth waited for the door to close before speaking with her father. "Are you planning on staying?" she asked, crossing her arms under her bust.

Jeralt rubbed his temple, "I am unsure. Follow me. I need some fresh air." The mercenary walked away from the stain glass windows and out to the courtyard. Byleth watched as he took a deep breath in and exhaled. His hazel eyes looked over the stone walls and flapping tapestries.

"Did you miss this place?" Byleth asked as the two walked away from the building. She kept her gaze off her father as she tried to take in everything. There were so many people her age each in the black uniform of the academy. They were gathered in groups talking and laughing. Some had books in front of them while others had trays of food. She could feel her stomach rumble at the thought. There was also some other strange feeling in her chest that she couldn't put a name on.

"In some ways, I do. I spent many years here. At one point, I considered it home," Jeralt answered after the longest pause.

"Home," Byleth repeated. She couldn't understand the concept. She didn't have a place to call home. Most of her life was on the road with an ever changing landscape and ever changing companions.

Jeralt looked at his daughter sadly, "Seems like I didn't give you much of that either."

Byleth put her head in the palm of her hand as she thought about it. "I didn't need it. I have you. That's all I need."

Jeralt laugh ruffling her hair. "As much as you are a pain, you can be sweet at time." He nodded to himself, "I think I know what my decision is."

"We're staying?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Go on, Kid. Introduce yourself to some of your class mates," the older mercenary nudged her gently forward to the students. He turned away and left her side. Byleth stood on the stone path alone. She watched the students from her frozen spot.

She took a couple of tentative steps toward the group with the food. It was simple; she would just ask them where they got their food. She stopped several feet from the teens. They looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Byleth," a familiar voice called out, taking the eyes away from her.

Byleth looked away from the group to see Dimitri walking toward her. "I thought Rhea told you to rest," she said as he stopped in front of her.

The prince looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "She did, but I couldn't stay in my chambers and then I remembered that I told you that I could guide you around the monastery. So I have been looking for you."

"You were looking for me?" Byleth repeated.

The prince turned a light pink, "Yes, I would not be a good guide if I didn't find you." He cleared his throat. "Is there anything that you want to see first?" he asked, holding his elbow out.

"Food," Byleth replied with a small nod. "Is there something wrong with your arm?" she asked, looking at the stiff limb.

Dimitri cleared his throat and lowered his arm, "No. My father and uncle have always said that it was the proper way to guide a lady."

Byleth nodded slowly, "a noble lady or any woman?" Dimitri started to walk and Byleth walked at his side.

"I never asked. I would think any woman. One's station at birth should not dictate how you are treated," Dimitri responded. Byleth kept her gaze looking at the buildings they passed. "Do you know how long you will be staying here at the Monastery? I know that you had a job that we interrupted."

"How long is the school year?" Byleth asked as she looked up at him.

"We have about ten more moons," Dimitri answered with a smile, "Are you enrolling into the Academy? Do you know which house you will be placed in?" The prince held the door to the dinning hall open for the woman as she step through.

The woman inspected the large hall distractedly. The long dinning tables were mostly empty. "Which house has the largest rooms?" Byleth asked, distractedly. "Or which has rooms facing the pond? I would like a room with a view."

The woman flinched as Dimitri broke into loud laughter. He wiped his blue eyes looking at her sheepishly. "Oh, you weren't joking. My apologies. I shouldn't mock you like that." He gave her a bow. Byleth shrugged not seeing the issue. "The houses are not the structure; they are similar to the familial definition of the word," Dimitri explained.

"Oh, I understand," Byleth answered, "I am uncertain which house I would be placed in. Which house are you in?" She walked to the line of students and knights with Dimitri stepping behind her.

"I am the Blue Lions' house leader. We house the students who hail from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus," Dimitri answered. "The other houses are the Black Eagles whose leader is Edelgard and the Golden Deer with Claude as their leader."

Byleth stepped up to the counter. She looked over the dishes as her stomach growled. She didn't recognize any of the food; none of the camp food she had eaten through out the years matched it. She could see some sort of roasted poultry on a pair of plates, some sort of sandwich, and a couple of bowls. "May I have a bowl of Verona Stew?" Dimitri asked the woman on the other side of the counter. The woman gave him a nice smile as she handed over a steaming bowl to the prince.

Byleth watched the warm steam curl over the bowl. "I will have one of those as well," she stated. The former mercenary took her own bowl from the cook. She lifted the bowl to her face and took a deep breath. The soup smelt of cheese and spices and it made her mouth water. She followed behind the prince who sat across from a red-headed man.

She placed her bowl down before sitting down beside the prince. "Woah, who is this beauty?" the red-headed man asked leaning his head into his hand.

"Byleth," she answered though Dimitri was giving the man a dirty look.

"Sylvain, don't harass her," he complained, "I apologize for his words, Byleth."

"Why are you apologizing? He told me I was beautiful. That is a compliment," Byleth responded taking a spoonful of soup. It was delicious; warm and cheesy. She took another a bit faster as she leaned on her elbows that laid on the table. "This is really good," she stated.

"It is my favorite dish," Dimitri admitted, "I am glad that you enjoy it as well." Byleth took another spoonful, fully appreciating the taste of the soup.

Sylvain grinned at the two of them, "So how long have you known each other?" He gave the prince a look that Byleth didn't understand.

"A day," she answered truthfully, "I saved him and the other house leaders." She looked back at the food line; she could use another plate.

"I never took his Highness to be the damsel in distress," Sylvain stated with a grin.

"I wouldn't say he was in distress. He can handle himself pretty well," Byleth added. "I am getting more food. I am starving." The two young men watch her get up and walk to the counter to grab a plate of roasted chicken. She returned to the pair and sat down delicately. Byleth quieted as she listened to the two young men talk to themselves.

"'There you are. I should have know you would have found the food," Jeralt's voice quieted the young men. The older mercenary sat across from Byleth. He set his own plate of food down in front of him. "Dimitri," he greeted the prince.

"Captain Jeralt, it is a pleasure to see you once again. May I introduce Sylvain. Sylvain this is Captain Jeralt," the prince said pointing from one to the other. "He's Byleth's father," he said, voice more pointed.

The older mercenary gave Sylvain a discerning look. "By, once you are finished. You need to see Professor Manuela for a uniform," her father said looking at his daughter as she tore into her chicken. "Dimitri, I need you to gather all of the other Blue Lions."

"You're teaching the Blue Lions?" Byleth asked, looking up from her food.

Jeralt nodded, "The other Professors and I decided that my skills would benefit the Blue Lions. You are still free to choose the house you join." Byleth didn't have to think about the choice. She wouldn't ever leave her father; he was everything to her.

"I choose the Blue Lions."

* * *

A/N: Hi again. I hope this chapter was okay. It feels a bit filler-y to me but I didn't want to skip too much. Next chapter we should be meeting the other Blue Lions. Now that we have reached the Monastery, how do you all feel about student transfers. Are there certain students you would like to see in the Blue Lions?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone. I am going to sound like a broken record, but I am truly grateful for all of your support. I have been looking forward to writing this story and I feel as though I have some pretty fun ideas to change this from the actual story at least post time-skip. My plan pre-time skip is to write two chapters for each moon (that is the plan, but I will have to see if I can execute it. Considering that it has been four chapters and we aren't even at the practice battle, hmm that may not go well.)

Anywho, thank you GamePrincesessHanna, Kirino Tsuki, MagicalSomething, Grimraven.V, DavianThule19, Quasi11, Viviene, Qwimalwyn, RinneganPossessor, Una Chica con Internet, Majkello, gent1061, Golden Zero16, Infinity Edge, CecileDragonWriter, Re-Furtive, Dark Pheonix123, Nitrus7, LuxeriaMyst, jrarulez, Maniell, kirankaurdhami123, UsagiGoRawr and Lord Trollbias for following or adding this to your favorites. Thank you I really feel the love.

-dolphinherovamp5- I am so happy that you are excited. And yes I feel as though Leonie is an almost guarantee. Which is ironic because in my BL playthrough I missed out on requiting her. I will definitely be changing her and Byleth's supports though because I hate the originals.

-Una Chica con Internet- Thank you so much. I am glad you feel as though I am getting Byleth okay. More Sylvain coming up... sometime soon.

-katlizhan- Thank you for your review. I love how everyone giving suggestions for students immediately say Leonie (which I totally understand, but it is really funny). I love the idea of students transferring between the other two classes behind the scenes. Jeralt as a professor should be very fun. I feel as though he would be a bit gruffer and rough than Byleth would.

-Quasi11- Thank you for your review.

-Claire (Guest)- Thank you. It always makes me so happy to see that people love my writing. TBH the Blue Lions are my favorite class and Azure Moon my favorite path.

\- RAX (Guest)- I love Bernadetta. I actually love a lot of the students and feel horrible post time skip when you have to kill them. The Blue Lions were my first house and I had recruited everyone but Ferdinand and Leonie. (second review) Thanks for the correction. I did know the info; I was just under the impression that the people of Fodlan refered to the Goddess as Seiros. Replaying it once again, I realized that I was incorrect.

Hmm, looking at this big block of text, I think I will be use the reply option for review. Except for guests of course.

* * *

Her announcement was met with brilliant smiles from Sylvain and Dimitri. Even her father looked pleased with her choice. Their joy shifted something in her chest and the woman would have smiled if she could. Instead, Byleth got to her feet, pushing her empty plate in front of her father. He narrowed his gaze at her; it wasn't heated and was merely a look of frustration. She gave him an amused look; one that he could read, but not many others. "I will leave to see Manuela now. Could you put away my dish?"

"I can place it in the wash bin for you once I am done," Dimitri answered, moving the plate in front of her father closer to himself. "Professor, I can put your dish away as well. I am certain that you have many duties that you have to attend to," he offered to the newly minted teacher.

"Look, Kid. Favors aren't going to get you extra credit," Jeralt pointed out as he took the plate back and picked up his own. "You should get a move on and get that uniform, By." The prince looked down at his food embarrassedly, mumbling that extra credit wasn't his intention. Byleth put a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder; she knew her father's brand of teasing was a sign of affection and he meant no harm. The prince jolted at the touch and Byleth let her hand drop. Jeralt looked from the prince to his daughter and sighed. With that, the older mercenary walked away from the students to put away their dishes, leaving his daughter with the two male students. The two students both gave her encouraging smiles as they returned to their meal. Byleth watched her father as he made his way to the wash bin and noted its location so she could take care of her own dishes from now on.

"Make sure to pick the shorter skirt," Sylvain suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows, breaking the woman's gaze. Dimitri's hand tightened against his fork, bending the metal.

"Sylvain," he reprimanded, ignoring the bent silverware for a moment. "That is hardly important." The prince now inspected the fork and slowly bent it back into shape.

"He does have a point, Dimitri. A shorter skirt would provide more maneuverability. I will take your suggestion into consideration," Byleth replied, putting a hand to her face in thought. "Do you have a suggestion, Dimitri?"

The prince sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Choose what you are comfortable with." He glared at Sylvain who gave him a smirk. Seeing the conversation as over, the former mercenary backed away from the table and walked through the dinning hall. She glanced around her, passing the other students who were starting to line up to eat. She wished that she was standing there as well, maybe ordering the dish Dimitri called saghart and cream. Unfortunately, her father was looking at her from his place by the wash bin. Wordlessly, he was telling her to find Manuela. The former mercenary turned away from the dinning hall slowly.

She repeated the directions her father and the two students gave her as she exited the doors to south. She walked onto the balcony, squinting against the sun that reflected off of a small pond. Byleth walked down the stairs slowly as she watched black-clad students chatter around the pond. She let her feet guide her to the edge of the dock.

Her lavender eyes could catch glimpses of fish; their shimmering scales reflecting the sunlight. She thought about her father; she would have to bring him here to fish while staying at the Monastery. She could already imagine all of the tasty fish they would catch. "Are you going to fish?" a bored voice asked, interrupting her fishy daydream. Byleth looked over her shoulder to see a young man with a fishing pole in his hands. He gazed at her bored waiting for her answer. The woman shook her head, backing away to let the green-haired student shuffle his way to the edge of the dock. He sat himself down, letting his feet swing. His blue eyes gave her a quick glace. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes, I have just joined the school," Byleth answered.

The young man groaned, "I guess I should introduce myself then." He yawned, letting his fishing pole hang loose in his hand. "Linhardt von Hevring." He turned back to face the pond, blue eyes focused on his bobbing float.

"Byleth Eisner," she responded. This had the young man straighten his posture, his blue eyes focusing on her face.

"As in Jeralt Eisner? The Blade Breaker?" Linhardt asked. Byleth nodded slowly as he started to stare in earnest. The green-haired student hummed. "He hasn't been seen in twenty years but yet he looks..." he trailed off. He hummed to himself in thought as he continued to stare. The pole in his hand jolted as a fish finally took the bait. The student jumped slightly tightening his grip on the pole. Linhardt tugged at the pole half-heartedly and Byleth used this time to back away.

She walked back across the dock, careful as to not have her heel fall through the gaps of the wooden planks. As she set foot on the stone floor and off of the pier, she realized she couldn't remember the directions to Manuela's office. She could climb the stairs to the dinning hall and hope that Dimitri, Sylvain, or her father were still there and get directions once again, but her pride told her that she didn't need to.

_You boulder. Can you truly not remember? _Byleth was pleased that she didn't jump at Sothis's intrusion. _Don't speak. We don't want anyone think that you speak yourself. The blue boy said to take the stairs that are near the reception hall. _Byleth, unsure where the reception hall was, turned to her left.

She passed a couple of students to stand in front of a large green house. She had to tilt her head back to see the roof of the glass building. Looking down from the roof to peer inside, she could see students planting seeds into the dark soil. _Manuela isn't in the greenhouse. Turn around._ Byleth narrowed her gaze at the invisible girl, but did as she said. She walked past the fishing pier, where Linhardt was now laying on his back. Byleth shook her head, knowing that he would not catch anything if he fell asleep. She decided it was better to just ignore the lazy student and continued on her trek.

She rounded the corner of the monastery, silently. Sothis also had grew quiet; Byleth hoped that the girl that resided in her head would give her further instructions as she now was standing at the top of a stairwell unsure on the next step of her journey. She could see a small market place at the bottom of the stairs. She watched the stall owners calling out to the few people who passed by, they waved them closer to their stalls. "Greetings," a bright cheery voice called out to her. She turned about to look at the guard standing beside the monastery's entrance. She pointed at herself and the guard who called out to her nodded. She took a couple of steps closer to him, so he wouldn't have to shout. "Have you heard that Jeralt, the Blade Breaker returned? I heard so much about him, but that is hardly the most interesting thing to report. I heard that he has accepted a teaching position."

Byleth leaned back comfortably, "Yes, he decided to teach the Blue Lions. While his daughter is joining the class, too."

The gatekeeper's eyes widen excitedly, "The Blade Breaker has a daughter? I wonder if she is as talented as him. I hope we get to see both during the practice battle."

"Practice battle?" Byleth asked, shifting her weight.

"In two weeks time, the three houses host a practice battle. There isn't a reward for the winner, except bragging rights if that is reward enough for you," the gatekeeper answered, "When I came to Garreg Mach, my house won. It was very exciting, but nothing compared to the Battle of Eagle and Lion."

" I look forward to it, but I need a uniform and was told to see Manuela. Do you know where her office is?" she asked the guard.

He nodded energetically, giving a salute. "Of course, the professors' office are on the second floor. You go straight ahead and take the stairs in the reception hall." He pointed the direction with one gloved hand. Byleth thanked him and walked into the monastery. She kept her gaze forward as she walked through the hall. Students lined the hall, they didn't spare her a glance as she walked through the room. She kept her pace brisk, not wanting to speak to another student.

"Excuse me, milady. I would ask you to look where you are walking," an almost nasally voice stopped her. The purple-haired man she passed, held out his hand. Byleth turned to face him. "You are a lovely lady and a fall could injure yourself." Byleth blinked her eyes at the odd man. His hair had to be the strangest that she ever saw.

_Stop staring at his bowl hair. You boulder, do you have any social graces? Yes, it is strange, but look at his face. _Byleth had to ignore the girl to hear the purple-haired student's voice.

"I am Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. I bid you good day." Lorenz gave a bow and walked away. Byleth tilted her head in confusion as she watched him walk away. That was the end of the conversation, Byleth wondered as she watched him walk away.

There was a feminine tsk and a sound of heels before a hand was placed on her shoulder. The woman narrowed her green eyes at Lornez's back. "Don't worry about him. He is always like that. He will give a compliment to a beautiful woman, but as soon as he sees that they are a commoner, he leaves them with a good day," the woman said, crossing her arms. She shook her head and held out her hand to Byleth. "The name's Dorothea," she introduced herself.

"Byleth," the former mercenary replied, shaking the woman's hand. "I am looking for Manuela's office, could you direct me to her?"

Dorothea smiled brightly, "Oh, Manuela. Of course I can guide you, sweetie. She is just upstairs." The brunette reached out and grabbed Byleth's elbow. "You will love her. She was once the most talented songtress of the Middlefrank Opera Company." The two woman exited the reception hall and Byleth slipped her arm from Dorothea's grasp. "Have you been to the opera, Byleth?" The brunette didn't seem to be bothered that Byleth pulled away from her. She continued to climb the stairs, looking over her shoulder to look at the new student.

"My father and I never had the time to visit the opera. If we did, we wouldn't. He isn't a fan of operas," Byleth answered, truthfully. The two reached the top of the stairs as she said that.

Dorothea gasped, "Not a fan of operas. He must have not seen good operas. My favorite is the Maiden of the Winds; I would suggest that you see that one. A strong and confident warrior woman as a lead. Oh, but I better not say any more lest I ruin it for you." She gave the former mercenary wink.

"I will consider it," Byleth answered, slowly unsure when she would ever have a chance to visit Enbarr.

"Unfortunately, the previous lead songstress left. Her voice was that of an angel. I heard people describe it as Goddess sent," Dorothea continued. Byleth nodded her head to show that she was listening. The other woman laughed lightly, "Are you not going to ask who this songstress was?"

"Is that important? I will not see her perform if she is no longer performing," Byleth answered as the two paused their walk outside a doorway.

"She might give you a special private performance if you asked her," Dorothea answered with a wink. Byleth just blinked; the other student was confusing her. She could hear Sothis laugh in the back of her mind. Dorothea cleared her throat, "I will leave you here to sort out your uniform. It was nice to meet you Byleth." The brunette tipped her hat and turned to walk away.

Byleth didn't watch Dorothea, choosing instead to walk into the room she had led her. The former mercenary looked around the room. There were several beds along the walls, their sheets pure white. "You must be Byleth," the woman sitting behind the desk at the corner of the room spoke up. She gave the new student a smile, her orange lips smirking. "Your father told me that you would be in need of a uniform." The woman stood up and Byleth rose an eyebrow at her outfit. She was surprised that she could be comfortable revealing so much skin. "I am Professor Manuela, but I am sure that you already knew that."

_I wonder what she teaches. Hmm, might not want to think about that. _Sothis giggled while Byleth shook her head. The woman waved Byleth closer to a single door by her desk.

Byelth stood beside Manuela as the professor opened the door. The room beyond was the largest closet that Byleth had ever seen. It was large enough for both of them to enter if they chose to. "Now, the clothing along your left are my personal wardrobe. The right are the extra uniforms. They are stored here in the event that an injured student needs a replacement." Byleth entered the closet as she listened to the woman's explanation. Her lavender eyes were kept at the tightly packed black skirts and pants. "If you want a pair of shorts to wear under your skirt, I have a couple of pairs. Some girls are not completely comfortable with wearing skirts, so I have plenty," Manuela offered as Byleth pulled a skirt from where it hung. The former mercenary held it over her waist; it flared slightly and wasn't as tight fitting as the others. It was good for movement, but not perfect.

She looked back to the professor who watched her. "Could I have a pair of shorts?" Byleth asked.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever makes you comfortable," the physician turned around. Quickly Byleth took out her dagger that hung at her side and sliced two slits in front of the skirt. The sharp metal cut through the black cloth easily.

_What in the world are you doing?_ Sothis shouted, her voice was drowned by the same sentence from Manuela who stood at the doorway a pair of black shorts in her hand.

"I was fixing the skirt. Now my legs should have their full range of motion," Byleth answered as she pulled a white shirt from its hanging from. Manuela looked horrified at the destroyed the skirt as she handed the shorts to the new student.

"I will leave you to change then. Just give me the knife. I can't have you 'fixing' the other skirts," Manuela held out her hand for the knife. Byleth reluctantly handed over the weapon. With that the woman turned to the door and closed it behind her. Byleth removed her filthy mercenary outfit, letting the cloth fall where it willed. She pulled on the shorts and skirt before pulling on the shirt.

_You're going to take someone's eye out when that button pops._ Sothis's chiding voice echoed in her head. Byleth looked down to see the issue; if she had the ability to feel embarrassed, she would have blushed. _Get a larger shirt and put one of those jackets over it. _Byleth didn't argue and listened to what the girl said. As she buttoned the last clasp on the jacket, she pulled on the thick sleeves.

"I need my knife," Byleth muttered to herself. _No you don't. You are going to look like a ragged excuse of a student if you keep cutting up your uniform. _The mercenary ignored the voice and walked to the door of the closet. She opened it to see Manuela waiting at her desk. The professor looked at the former mercenary with discerning eyes while Byleth searched for her dagger with her eyes.

"Very good. Are you pleased with your uniform?" Manuela asked as Byleth spotted her dagger. The professor following her gaze pulled the knife closer to herself.

"I want to fix the sleeves. They are too tight around the biceps. I would need more flexibility," the mercenary responded, taking a couple of steps toward the desk. Byleth sized the other woman; she could take the dagger from the professor with ease. Manuela set the dagger on her desk, sliding it closer to Byleth. The former mercenary picked up the dagger easily.

"Very well, I am not going to be able to keep every sharp object in the Monastery away from you. But we are hemming those edges," Manuela stated, pointing at the slit skirt.

* * *

Dimitri was glad that his fellow Blue Lions were so predictable. They had their haunts and that made finding them all the more easier. He only wished that Sylvain had waited for Professor Jeralt by the entrance to the Monastery as the Professor wanted. "I'm just saying that she is gorgeous. I am so glad my old man enrolled me here," the red-head stated putting his hands on the back of his head. His eyes strayed to gaze at a passing female student. "There's a lot of beauties here." The flirt gave the girl a wink that made her fluster.

Dimitri sighed, pinching his nose, "Sylvain, please respect our classmates. Especially, Byleth. Her father didn't look at you so kindly."

Sylvain chuckled, "A stern father never stopped me before." Dimitri quickened his pace so he broke away from the skirt-chaser; it was a little immature, but it made the other's comments a little harder to hear. Sylvain easily matched his pace to give the prince a sly grin, "Unless, there another reason that you don't want me to woo her."

"What other reason could I have?" Dimitri asked as the pair entered the green house. It was warm and the prince wanted nothing more than to leave the building as quickly as possible. His blue eyes already could spot Dedue and Annette working on opposite sides of the garden. Both looked busy and unaware that both were in the same room.

A sharp elbow at his side made him narrow his gaze at Sylvain who wiggled his eyebrows. "She caught your eye," he commented. He held up his hands in a peaceful manners, "Even I won't take another man's girl."

Dimitri sputtered, almost tripping over his feet, "We are just met, Sylvain. I assure you my interest is in her abilities." Dedue, who had been watching the pair approach, stood up from his crouch to walk to them.

"Would you like me to escort Sylvain away, Your Highness?" the taller student asked, looking down at Sylvain. He crossed his arms across his broad chest. Dedue's tall stature and stern face were usually enough to intimidate anyone. Dimitri could see a little unease from Sylvain's brown eyes.

Dimitri held up his hand, "Peace, Dedue. Sylvain is not harming me." Dedue relaxed his stance at his command, moving to stand behind the prince. "Annette," Dimitri called out to the girl who was bobbing her head in a rhythmic pattern as she watered blue flowers with a small watering can. Her orange-haired head continued to bob, so the prince called a little louder. The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her blue eyes widened in shock. She set the watering can down so quickly it nearly tipped.

"Your Highness," she greeted, brushing off her knees as she got to her feet. "How can I help you?" The orange-haired girl bounced her way to the small group of Lions. She gave a short bow to the prince.

"Our Professor is planning a training exercise and has ordered all of us to wait for him outside the Monastery's entrance," Dimitri explained. "If you can find Ingrid and Mercedes, I would be most grateful."

"I'm your girl. I can find them and meet you by the Gatekeeper in no time," the girl said confidently, pumping her fists. "I'll meet you there in five minutes." Annette turned on her heel and ran. Dimitri saw the watering can before the girl and opened his mouth to warn her. His call was a second too late and the girl tripped over the watering can, spilling the water inside. "I'm sorry," Annette called to the greenhouse keeper as she picked up the watering can and hurried out of the green house.

"If she's got Mercedes and Ingrid, we only need to retrieve Felix and.."

"Ashe," Dimitri finished Sylvain's statement. "I believe that Ashe was going to the market for arrows this afternoon. Felix is most likely on the training grounds"

Sylvain smirked at the last statement, "He practically lives there. Here's an idea. How about I get Felix and you find Ashe? It will be a lot faster that way." Dimitri was grateful that the other young man suggested the plan. He knew that Felix would not appreciate his intrusion into his training. The prince nodded his agreement and the two separated outside the greenhouse. Dedue walked silently behind the prince following him toward the Monastery's entrance.

Dimitri could feel Dedue walking faithfully behind him. His retainer's footsteps easily matching his own. The prince looked over his shoulder. "My friend, you are more than welcome to stand by my side. In fact, I would prefer that you do so."

Dedue's eyes looked down away from Dimitri's own. "I don't think that is wise, Your Highness. My place is behind you."

The prince sighed, "I do not agree with that. You are my friend and I will like to speak with you. I can't do so while you trail behind me."

"You and I can still speak as I follow. I am able to hear you and you are able to hear me, Your Highness," Dedue answered with a bow. The blonde prince nodded and admitted defeat before turning forward again. The prince spared a glance at the pond as the pair passed; the green-haired mage from the Black Eagle house was sleeping on the docks. Dimitri felt a little envy at the peaceful scene, wishing he could just as easily rest his eyes. The prince continued on, leaving the dock behind.

The prince and his retainer quickly made their way to the small marketplace at the base of the Monastery. It was a small market with only a handful of stalls; only the necessities for the students of the Academy. Dimitri looked over the small crowd that walked the courtyard. His blue eyes trained to look for the silver hair of his last classmate. "Your Highness," Dedue interrupted, pointing to the shorter student. Ashe was looking over a stall, holding a handful of herbs in his hand. Dimitri thanked his retainer for the quick find and walked toward Ashe as he reached into his pockets to pay the stall owner.

The silver-haired student turned to see the prince approaching. He bowed as Dimitri stopped in front of him. "Your Highness," Ashe greeted as he straighten from his bow. He kept his green eyes averted.

"Ashe. You do not have to bow. I am your classmate," Dimitri corrected.

Ashe bowed again, "Apologies, Your Highness." Dimitri decided not to correct the young man again. "Can I be of service to you?" Ashe asked.

"In a way, yes. Our new Professor has asked us to gather at the entrance of the Monastery," Dimitri explained.

"Our new Professor. Did something happen to Professor Clarice?" Ashe asked, "I heard rumors that he had run off, but I didn't want to believe it."

Dimitri shook his head sadly, "No, Professor Clarice was killed during an ambush at our camp. Professor Jeralt and his daughter Byleth saved the other house leaders and me."

Ashe's green eyes looked down in a moment of silence for the deceased professor. "I hope his family was informed that he died protecting the future rulers of Fodlan."

Dimitri pressed his lips into a thin line. _Heh, another life for your own pathetic one._ The prince grit his teeth as he ignored the ghost that floated behind Ashe. He had thought they were giving him a rest today, but they never did.

Sensing his liege's discomfort, Dedue cleared his throat. "I think I can see the other's gathering from here. It would be best to not keep Professor Jeralt waiting." Dimitri nodded his head and took the lead once again.

He could see the ghosts of his father and step mother by his side. _Such a disappointment. Look the others are already here. A true leader would have rallied his troop faster. _Dimitri knew his father was right; he took too long on this simple assignment. _How do you expect to avenge us if you can't command your own class._ "Hey Kid," Jeralt's gruff voice overshadowed the phantom of his father. Dimitri refocused on the professor.

He gave a short bow to him, "I apologize for taking so long, Professor."

The older man gave him a strange look, "Are you feeling well, Kid? You look a little distracted."

Dimitri straightened his back. "I am doing well, Professor."

The former mercenary gave the prince a serious look. The prince gave the man an awkward smile. Jeralt's gaze moved on to focus on Dedue. "What's your name?" He asked the giant. Dedue gave a bow and gave his name in the short and precise manner that he spoke in. Ashe gave a quick bow as well as he gave his own name. Jeralt looked over the three young men.

"Your Highness, I found them," Annette's cheery voice called out as she ran toward the group. She waved her hand in the air as she ran through the reception hall. A blonde woman jogged behind her while a flaxen haired woman tried to keep up. The three female students stopped in front of the former mercenary. The blonde recovered first taking a bow.

"You must be our new professor, I am Ingrid Brandl Galatea," the blonde gave a bow. She looked over the other two girls who struggled to catch their breath.

Annette straightened her hunched posture to give a bow as well. "It's nice to meet you, Professor. I am Annette Fantine Dominic. And this is Mercedes von Martriz." Annette gave the man a bright smile.

Mercedes who caught her breath gave him a soft smile as well. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Professor." She also gave a short bow.

"I almost forgot how proper they taught y'all," Jeralt muttered mostly to himself. "Who are we missing Dimitri?" The professor turned to the prince who quickly took account of the gathered students.

"Felix, Sylvain, and Byleth, Sir. Sylvain volunteered to gather Felix from the training grounds and your daughter should be here shortly," Dimitri responded. "I can retrieve her if you would like."

Jeralt waved his hand, "No. We'll give the three of them five more minutes before we hunt them down. For the time being, grab a weapon." The former mercenary pointed over to a pile of training weapons that Dimitri failed to notice before. Annette's hand rose in the air with a little wave. Jeralt, seeing the movement, pointed to her, "What do you need, kid?"

"Will we be sparring, Professor? Merci and I are more skilled in Faith and Reason than weaponry," the orange haired girl said. Mercedes nodded at her side in agreement.

"We are not sparring, "Jeralt answered. "Just pick up the weapon you are most comfortable with." With that single statement, Dimitri stepped forward to the pile of weapons to pick up a training lance and ax. The prince handed the ax to Dedue who was a step behind him while Ashe picked up a training bow and arrows. Annette hefted another ax over her shoulder while Mercedes picked up a bow. The armed students lined up in front of their professor.

The entire group could hear a couple of bickering voices coming from the direction of the stables. Dimitri could practically see the young men who the voices belong to before they even turned the corner. As he suspected, Felix and Sylvain were arguing about something. The shorter of the two students quieted as he looked over his classmates. Dimitri could practically see the subdued excitement in his eyes. "Are we sparring, Professor?" Felix asked, turning his attention to Jeralt.

"Felix, you're supposed to introduce yourself to our Professor," Ingrid chided before turning to Jeralt, "I apologize for his behavior and Sylvain's in advance." The blonde young woman took a bow.

"I haven't even done anything yet," Sylvain complained as he picked up a training lance.

"You're bound to do something that warrants an apology," Felix commented swinging the training sword in his hand. The red-head shook his head before stopping the motion to look into the reception hall. The flirt gave a low whistle.

"Wow, Byleth. You look good," Sylvain greeted to the woman as she joined the group. Dimitri looked to their professor to gauge his reaction. The older man narrowed his gaze at the young man. The prince felt very uncomfortable at his silence; he was positive that the former mercenary was planning something.

Jeralt opened his mouth to speak, "Everyone line up." Dimitri could practically feel the other Blue Lions relax, knowing that Sylvain's life wasn't at risk for the moment. The class was quick to organize themselves. Sylvain and Felix walked to either side of Ingrid who gave both young men a look of disappointment. Mercedes stood beside Sylvain while Annette bounced to her left. Ashe gave plenty of space to Dimitri's right while Dedue took Dimitri's left. Byleth who had picked up a sword during the shuffle looked over the group with her lavender eyes. "By, this is Dedue, Dimitri, Ashe, Annette, Mercedes, Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix. If I let them introduce themselves again we will be here all day." Byleth nodded her head and walked confidently to stand at Dimitri's right. The prince gave her a glance to see that she picked a uniform similar to Ingrid though it looked as though someone had took a knife to the sleeves and skirt. "Listen up," Jeralt said, his gruff voice offered no room for any of them to speak out. "I have been told that we have two weeks till the practice battle between the houses. If there is one thing you need to know about your professor, it is that he doesn't like to lose." Jeralt walked to the remaining training weapons to pick up a bow. "We will be meeting here every afternoon after classes and before supper." Jeralt walked down the line looking at his students. "The only exception will be when Professor Manuela gives her seminars on faith magic." Felix scoffed from his position in the line. Jeralt turned around to face the dark-haired swordsman.

"Professor," Dimitri called out to draw the man's attention to himself. "If I may, may I ask a question?"

"You just did," Byleth said, voice deadpan. The prince held back a chuckle while her father gave a weak chuckle. The professor told the prince to ignore his daughter and ask his question.

"Ah, yes. Some of us are not magically talented wouldn't it be more beneficial for each of us to focus on our areas of expertise, Sir?" the prince asked.

Jeralt nodded, "You don't have to be experts in healing. You just got to watch each other's back. Which leads us to today's training." The Blue Lions stood a little taller waiting for his command. "You are all going to run around Garreg Mach."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Annette said, her face brightening.

"Of course, running is not all you are doing. I have hidden ten Blue Lion banners along the track. Collect as many as you can while avoiding each other and my arrows," Jeralt continued to explain.

"Sounds simple," Felix spoke up at last. "What is the reward when one of us wins?" the swordsman asked.

Jeralt chuckled, "One of you? You're not doing this alone. I am splitting you into pairs." Felix glowered while Sylvain laughed at his expense. The mercenary looked over the students. "Felix, your partner will be Annette." The orange- haired girl looked absolutely shocked.

"Could I be with Mercedes, Professor? We've been friends for a while," Annette asked. Jeralt shook his head before pairing Sylvain with Mercedes. Down the line Jeralt went calling out the pairs. Dimitri could see what the professor was doing. With the exception of Dedue and himself, the groups of friends were split. Ingrid was with Ashe while Mercedes and Annette were separated.

"If you have any complaints, too bad. I'm not listening," Jeralt said gruffly. "Before I let you start, I have one more rule to tell you. You may steal another team's banners if one of the members is disarmed. And stay together, if you leave a teammate behind you are disqualified." Dimitri held onto his lance tighter as he looked over his team. Byleth was on his right and Dedue on his left. Both looked fully focused on the path ahead. Jeralt counted down from three.

At one, the class started to run. Dedue and Dimitri easily took the lead; their longer strides easily out pacing the others. "Out of my way, Boar," Felix's voice growled to his right as the swordsman out paced the prince and his retainer. Felix barely gave Dedue a glance as he past the pair. Dimitri kept his feet beneath him as he tried to increase his speed. At the edge of his hearing, he heard the telltale sound of a bow string. Reflexively, Dedue tackled the prince to the ground as an arrow flew over his blonde locks. The projectile struck Felix square in the back, causing him to stumble. The swordsman looked back with a scowl on his face that wasn't directed at Dimitri or Dedue. The two were picking themselves off the ground as Sylvain ran past them Mercedes right beside him. The healer gave the two a sympathetic look, but continued ahead. Ashe and Ingrid passed next; the archer's pale face starting to turn red.

"Felix, you left me behind," Annette yelled, "You villain." The short girl ran to try to keep up, her shorter legs working double time to catch up with the rest of the group. Dimitri watched the other students passed before hearing a throat being cleared.

Byleth stopped in front of the pair. The bow string twang again and she sliced through the arrow that was aimed toward the prince. She looked over them with her discerning lavender eyes. "You left me behind," she stated coolly. "If you want to win, we have to stick together."

Dimitri nodded, "I agree but we are also wasting time speaking."

"We'll plan while we run," Byleth said. The trio started running again. They kept an even pace so they were each side by side as they turned the corner to the stables. The rest of the Blue Lions could be seen barely through the dirt cloud they kicked up.

"It appears the Felix has found a banner, Your Highness," Dedue noted. Dimitri had to narrow his eyes to barely see the blue cloth waving in the wind. An arrow flew between Dedue and Dimitri as the sound of galloping hooves came up from behind them. Jeralt upon his steed galloped passed as he nocked another arrow.

"We need to move faster," Dimitri growled, "We will lose at this rate." He tried to ignore the ghostly voices that called him a failure. He picked up his pace, letting Dedue and Byleth fall a step behind.

"Or we act smarter," Byleth suggested. Dimitri looked to his right to look at her.

"What do you suggest?" Dimitri asked.

Byleth's lavender eyes looked past him to the group ahead. "We let them find the banners and we take them." Dimitri followed her gaze to Annette who was still trailing behind.

"Doesn't that seem a little unfair?" Dimitri asked with a small frown as the trio slowly closed the distance between them and Annette.

"The battlefield isn't fair, Dimitri," Byleth said, already readying her sword. Dimitri wrinkled his nose at the statement; it was true, but the mentality behind it almost sicken him. He didn't have time to protest before the former mercenary pounced. The orange-haired mage yelp in surprise as the wooden sword in Byleth's hand struck her behind her knees causing her to tumble, dropping her axe. Dedue stepped forward and Annette rolled out of the way of the giant man. The man from Duscar ignored the girl, leaning down to pick up her discarded axe.

"Apologies, Annette," Dimitri stated as the three continue their run. The girl gave a groan as she picked herself up. Dimitri didn't look back after he was sure she got back on her feet. He looked ahead to see that they were rapidly approaching the Knight's hall.

"Your Highness, there appears to be a banner hanging above the doorway," Dedue announce, pointing to the banner that flew high above their heads. Dimitri could see that Ashe was trying to fire an arrow at the thin string that kept it bound while Mercedes tried to do likewise.

"Do you have an idea, Byleth?" he asked the woman at his side.

Her eyes looked at the lance in his hands and then back at the waving banner. "I have one. You need to launch me in the air."

"E-excuse me? I believe I heard you wrong," Dimitri replied.

"You're really strong, correct? Hold out your lance horizontal, I'll jump on it while you launch me in the air," Byleth repeated, backing away to give herself a little running room.

Dimitri started to protest as she ran toward him. He shut his eyes as she leapt onto his outstretched lance. With the strength of his crest firing in his blood, he pushed back against her weight. He could hear her sharp intake of air and he opened his eyes to see her soaring through the air toward the banner. The Blue Lions all looked on in shock as she reached out to grab the blue banner. It tore from the rope that held it as she started to fall to the ground. Dedue watching her flight ran to catch her in his arm, stumbling as her weight crashed into him. Dimitri ran forward, ready to combat Sylvain who stepped forward to attack the pair.

Their lances crashed in a solid thud. The prince turned to the side, letting the flirt slip past him. An arrow struck his shoulder as he turned. He caught a glimpse of Byleth and Dedue striking against Ashe and Mercedes. "Dedue, Byleth," Dimitri call out, "Forward." He dodged Sylvain's lance and sprinted away. The prince could hear the thunderous sounds of all the other students behind him. He quickly looked behind to see Dedue and Byleth keeping a steady pace behind him. Dimitri turned around weaving around Cyril who was holding a bucket of soapy water. The young boy flinched as the prince went by only to be toppled purposely by Byleth causing him to spill the water over the stone path behind them.

"Byleth, that was unnecessary. You could have hurt him," Dimitri said, looking back to see the boy brushing himself off.

"It would slow the others down," Byleth noted as she reached the lead at the top of the stairs. She took the steps quickly, ignoring the graveyard at the bottom.

"I do not wish to win if innocents are hurt. Cyril did nothing to warrant injury," Dimitri continued as he took the steps at the same speed as her.

"I concur with His Highness," Dedue stated as they passed the gravestones. Byleth looked at both of them, blinking her eyes a couple of times; if Dimitri could guess what emotion she was feeling, he would guess confusion. She became silent and turned away from the two.

The trio managed to find two more banners. One was in the high branches of a tree that they were able to get by Byleth climbing its branches easily. The second was tied loosely around a cat's neck like a bow. This one was a little trickier since the cats seemed weary of Byleth and the prince had to stop the former mercenary from using violence against the poor creature. Dedue was the one who managed to coax the animal closer and untied the banner.

Dimitri kept an eye behind them and could see Ashe readying his bow while Mercedes cast Noserferatu at the kneeling Ducarian. Dimitri pulled Dedue out of the way while Byleth cut through Ashe's arrow. Ashe and Mercedes stumbled as a magical gust of wind knocked them off their feet. Annette whooped in triumph as she passed the two incapacitated Lions. The orange-haired girl held her hands in preparation for another attack.

"We're nearly to the finish line," Dimitri stated, "If we run we can make it." His companions nodded and the three ran. The prince held out his arm to catch Byleth as a powerful gust came from behind pushing them faster. Dedue at his side stumbled a little, but held his pace. He could hear a frustrated shout from Annette and Sylvain's voice behind them, but he kept his gaze ahead.

Jeralt was standing beside Felix who had a scowl on his face. The knight walked up to the trio and they slowed down. "Professor, we managed to obtain three banners," Dimitri stated. Jeralt nodded looking at the blue material in their hands.

The three all flinched in pain as three training weapons clattered on the ground. Jeralt looked at the trio smug. "And now you have none," he stated. "Just like Felix." The dark-haired noble glowered more at hearing his name.

Dimitri handed over the banner in his hand to his professor. "I must admit that I am confused," the prince stated as he looked to Byleth for explanation. The former mercenary's eyes were narrowed at her father's lance.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here. I don't like repeating myself," Jeralt said motioning to the three to join Felix. The students walked obediently to stand beside the swordsman.

"Boar," he greeted as Dimitri stood at his side. Felix crossed his arms, "I assume that our classmates will be here soon and not in the infirmary." His orange eyes looked at him accusingly.

"If they are in the infirmary, it is because they are weak," Byleth stated, watching as Sylvain crossed the finish line with a cheer.

Felix huffed though his eyes looked at Byleth with interest. "So you are saying that you are strong?" he asked.

"Yes, I survived many battles," Byleth stated.

"Then we should spar tomorrow," Felix insisted, "I have to see your skills personally."

"Spar? Felix, that's no way to ask a lady on a date," Sylvain reprimanded as he came into hearing range. Felix narrowed his eyes. A hand came out of no where and smack Sylvain over the head. "Ow, Ingrid what was that for?" The blonde gave him an unamused look. "Are you mad because the Professor disarmed you too?"

"Sylvain, asking for a spar is completely normally and there is no need to tease Felix," Ingrid stated, crossing her arms. Dimitri sighed as the three childhood friends started to bicker. He barely noticed Ashe silently slipping into the class huddle, followed by Mercedes and Annette.

"Okay brats, quiet down," Jeralt called out and the Lions obediently became silent.

"So who won?" Felix asked, "I was clearly the fastest."

"But we had the most banners," Byleth noted. The Lions looked to the professor for the answer.

The former mercenary laughed, a deep laugh that made the students look down at their feet. "When did I ever say this was a competition?" Felix opened his mouth to speak, but then became silent. Sylvain furrowed his brow, but chuckled as his eyes sparked with understanding.

"This was a test," the red-head stated.

"A test! Did we fail? Please say that we didn't fail. I never failed a test before," Annette spoke swiftly.

Jeralt held his hands up, "Woah, calm down. Its not that kind of test. Though I am not hopeful from what I saw."

"Did we do something wrong?" Ashe asked, "I thought we were doing what you asked."

Jeralt sighed, "Look kids. I wanted to see how you worked as a team. Everyone here is good at weapons or magic. If you want the Blue Lions to succeed, you have to be a team." The students looked on waiting for more explanation. "All of you," he looked at the trio of friends and the mages. "You have to be able to work with each and every one on your team. "

"I understand. Thank you, Professor," Dimitri responded with a bow. "I am certain that I speak for all of us when I say that we will aim to improve."

"I am glad to hear that. Then you all can run two more laps. I have never seen such a slow pride of Lions," Jeralt said with a grin.

FE~FE~FE~

Byleth could feel the muscles in her legs and arms burn. It was a familiar and not unwelcomed feeling. She could hear the other students at her side breathing heavily. She spared them a glance to ensure than each of them were still breathing. They were uneasy on their feet, but each student was standing. Byleth had to admit it was impressive; many new recruits quit after Jeralt's welcome training. She looked to her father to see his assessment.

Jeralt looked over the group, his face looking stern. "Not too shabby. Keep this up and we just might win the practice battle," the professor stated and his daughter could see the pride in his eyes. It wasn't surprising; the Lions took each portion of his rigorous training without complaint with determination in their eyes. Byleth knew that similar trainings drew out complaints from their former mercenary group, but these 'brats' as Jeralt called them had not done so.

"Your confidence in us is inspiring, Professor. I hope we all will meet your high expectations," Dimitri said with a short bow. His breathing was still a little ragged, but was slowly steadying.

Jeralt shook his head, "I'm sure you will. For now, get some sleep. I don't want to see any of you napping in my class." The students all sighed in relief, each sagging slightly. Annette and Mercedes walked off together with their arms interlocked to keep the other upright. Ingrid forcibly pulled Sylvain off of the ground where he sunk during the group sigh. Ashe thanked Jeralt while Felix slunk away with barely a nod. Byleth could hear Dimitri telling Dedue to retire for the night. The students walked away into the Monastery, giving the Gatekeeper a tired wave as they passed. The guard was kind enough to compliment their hard work as they neared him.

"I'm turning in for the night. I expect both of you to be on class on time," Jeralt said, "and don't think about causing trouble." This last statement was given to both, but the professor's stern gaze was entirely on Dimitri.

The prince looked a little anxious and turned his blue eyes away from the older man, "I assure you professor. I have no intentions of causing harm." He took a lower bow than usual, "You have my word." Byleth looked from the prince to her father confused. There was some hidden message she wasn't reading.

"I will keep you to that," the older man's honey brown eyes were stern, but softened as they turned to Byleth, "Don't stay out too late, By."

"I didn't know that enrollment came with a curfew," Byleth stated, she was joking and her father knew it. Dimitri cleared his throat discretely at her side.

"It does for you, kiddo," Jeralt responded, leaving his daughter with the prince. He gave them one more glance. It was a little pointed, but begnin.

Byleth shook her head, "there are times I don't understand him." She rested her head in her hand in thought. The former mercenary could feel movement beside her. She turned to face Dimitri who had stepped closer silently. "Are you going to reprimand me for pushing the kid?"

"His name is Cyril, but I didn't remain to discuss that though it is important," Dimitri put a hand to his chin in thought. "I stayed behind to finish your tour of the monastery."

"So you are not upset with me?" Byleth asked the house leader. She could feel her brow furrow slightly. He seemed displeased earlier and she was sure that he wouldn't want to keep his word.

Dimitri shook his head, " Upset? That isn't quite the word I would use. Disappointed may be closer." His blue eyes reflected that as he put a hand to his chin. "Though I am not in a position to redirect your actions."

Byleth narrowed her eyes in confusion, "You're the future king of Faerghus."

The prince frowned slightly, "That is true, but here at the academy I am a student just like you and the others. I can't order any of you to follow me; we all answer to the professor first and foremost." Byleth nodded her understanding. The young man was certainly different from other nobles she had meet; they were all to eager to flaunt their position. Dimitri cleared his throat drawing her attention. "Would you like to continue your tour?"

"I already saw most of the Monastery when we were running laps," Byleth answered.

"Oh, of course. I apologize for assuming that you still were lost," Dimitri gave a bow and turned to leave. Watching him walk away, she was suddenly aware how dark it was now that the last of the sun was fading and how there was no one beside her.

"Dimitri," she called out and he turned to face her, "I never said that I didn't want the tour." The prince gave her a small smile. She stepped quickly to his side. "If you are still willing to guide me." The prince held out his arm for only a millisecond before dropping it. He instead held his hand out to his right as he walked in that direction.

"As you may remember, to our right is the stables," Dimitri began as the two quickly approached the said building. "Every week a pair of students from every class is required to fulfill stable duties. After the duties are done, they receive additional riding training." Byleth looked passed the closed stable doors to see the beast sleeping peacefully.

"Are there assigned horses?" Byleth asked watching the animals breathe easily.

"No, you may ride any horse in the stables though some students have a preferred mount and could be disagreeable if you were to ride them," Dimitri explained as the two left the stables behind. Byleth kept her gaze ahead as they approached what appeared to be a garden.

The tall hedges blocked her view to her left. "What behind these hedges?" Byleth asked. Dimitri gave the foliage a disinterested glance.

"There are a pair of gazebos and several tables. Some students have tea or meals when they desire a modicum of privacy," Dimitri explained, "The knights lock the gates so discourage nightly visits. You can see for yourself tomorrow morning." Byleth nodded her head with understanding and led the way to the knight's hall.

She looked up to where the blue lion banner hung earlier that evening. "I remember this building," she noted.

"It is the knight's hall. Students are allowed to take advantage of the training dummies inside and the knight's wisdom. I, myself, have spent an afternoon there," Dimitri explained. "We can enter to see if any of the knights are inside."

Byleth shook her head, "I can speak with them some other time, but I do not have a lot of time for a tour." She turned away from the knight's hall and walked away. The pair walked silently with only Dimitri's quick comments to break the silence.

They rounded the back of the monastery with that comfortable silence. Byleth and Dimitri stopped to look at the Cathedral. Byleth wasn't one to admire buildings, but there was an undeniable beauty to the building. Its towering spires pierced the night sky while its stained glass glittered faintly. "the Cathedral is quite lovely, "Dimitri noted, "One could imagine that the Goddess could live within its walls. That all that is required to hear her voice is to merely knock on the door." Byleth looked to him to see the most bitter expression on his face.

"Let's continue," Byleth stated, turning away from the Cathedral. The prince followed slowly behind her. The former mercenary looked over her shoulder to see that his blue eyes were distant. He didn't comment on the classrooms as they passed.

"I suppose that our tour would be over soon," Dimitri finally spoke. "The dormitories are just ahead. As you can see there are three building. Each are designated for a single house." Byleth looked over the three buildings. Their doors all facing the same directions. Judging from the closeness of each of the doors, she could tell that each room was small. The pair passed the building with the red banners and the building with golden banners.

Something caught Byleth's eyes as they passed the golden dormitory. It was a short tower set behind the trio of buildings. "What is the tower for?" she asking.

Dimitri looked at the said tower with a furrow brow. "I am unsure. It is barricaded," he stated.

"Barricaded," Byleth repeated. "We should look inside," she stated, walking away from the prince toward the tower. A hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at the offending appendage.

"We could be punished. I am certain that the Knights of Seiros have barricaded the tower for our own safety," the prince stated. Byleth held her place, looking up at the short tower.

"Can you be certain that there isn't a danger inside? There could be enemies hiding within it," Byleth stated, "My father has always taught me that to survive you must familiarize yourself with the unfamiliar."

Dimitri looked to the tower, now with unsure eyes. He put a hand to his chin in thought. "You make an excellent point." The two students walked slowly between the two dormitory buildings toward the tower, stopping at the pile of crates blocking them from getting closer.

Byleth was the first to lift herself onto the first crate. Dimitri was right beside her, climbing onto his own crate. "What are you doing?" a startle voice called out. Both students froze. "Get down from there," the voice said. Byleth lowered herself to the ground and turned to face the owner of the voice.

The man was a knight with a helm that covered most of his face. His visible mouth was in a frown. "Students should be in their dormitories."

"My apologies. I was giving Byleth a tour. It is her first day at the Monastery," Dimitri explained.

The knight sighed, "Fine. I won't tell Seteth, but you have to be in your dorms in the next five minutes." The prince and former mercenary agreed and the knight continued his patrol. He made sure to watch the pair walk toward the Blue Lions dorms before turning away.

"We will have to explore that tower later," Dimitri noted as they stepped into the building.

"We?" Byleth asked.

"Unless. You wished to go alone," Dimitri said quickly.

Byleth shook her head, "That isn't what I was saying. I would be grateful for your company."

* * *

A/N: I am sooo sorry for the late update. RL is a bit chaotic. Anywho, in case you didn't know there is actually a tower that is blocked off near the dorms (at least without DLC). Speaking of DLC, I have none of them, so they would not be included. Sorry for those who are fans of the Ashen Wolves. I am not well versed in them and would not want to do them injustice.


End file.
